Dark Wolves
by godsofancientpast
Summary: Yusei has become a Dark Signer and is reunited with his boyfriend Kiryu. Under the control of the Earthbound Immortals the Dark Signers are forced to destroy everything they once loved. The Signers must free them from their possession by the dark gods no matter how much it hurts. But their destiny is far greater than victims of this war, and these wolves are ready to strike. AU.
1. Betrayal

**Alright, another random Yugioh story. This one is a 5Ds story where Yusei becomes a Dark Signer. He's also paired with Kiryu for this story. Its going to be kind of an interesting story, so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Sorry I'm not updating very fast. I broke my finger. So that's why its taking so long.**

* * *

Chapter One: Betrayal

* * *

Yusei sighed, looking towards the skyline. The sky was the same dark gray that it usually was because of the pollution from the city. Here in the Satellite everything looked dead and dark, but it was a sight that he had been used to for a long time now. He couldn't help but be a little worried now. Where was Jack? He had been gone for a long time. In fact it had been several hours. Jack had asked to borrow his deck, which Yusei had agreed to give him if he got it back. That had been quite some time ago. Frowning he stood. Something had to be wrong.

He pulled his jacket closer, watching the sun setting somewhere beyond the haze. It was cold out tonight, and he wasn't sure where everyone was. Where was Rally? Or Nervin, Blitz or Tank? It was unlike them to not be here now. Even with Team Satisfaction's work it was still dangerous to be out at night. At the thought Yusei froze in his tracks and looked down.

Jack and he, along with Crow and Yusei's ex boyfriend Kiryu had been Team Satisfaction. They had worked together to make the Satellite to be a much safer place to live. But Kiryu apparently hadn't been satisfied with the peace. He had wanted to get rid of the police too, and though Yusei hadn't agreed he had wanted to protect him. He loved Kiryu after all. He tried to convince the police that he was the one in charge but apparently they found Kiryu before he had stopped them. What was worse was that Kiryu had seen him and thought he had betrayed him.

Yusei supposed he had betrayed him. He should have tried harder to stop him. He shouldn't have been so distracted by other things. He should have helped him. That had been a few years ago, and Kiryu had died in jail. Yusei had never really gotten over it, but Jack had insisted they date and help him do so. He couldn't help but worry about Jack now too.

However Yusei now paused, hearing people running towards him. He paused, looking up quickly, and froze in confusion as he saw Rally, a tiny boy with longer red hair and blue eyes. He was wet and shivering in the cold. Carrying him was Blitz, the tallest man with brown hair in a blue bandana and brown eyes. Running beside Blitz was Tank, a shorter young man with dark brown and matching brown hair, and Nervin with longer blue hair pulled into a pony tail and nervous blue eyes. Yusei ran up, but pulled back in surprise as the three older men snarled at him.

"What happened?" he asked in confusion, quickly getting the hint.

"Don't pretend like you don't know," Blitz hissed, tossing Yusei his deck back. Yusei caught it in surprise.

"Jack tied Rally up in a boat and made and he fell in," Nervin said, looking far angrier than he had ever looked before. "He could have died."

"What?" Yusei gasped in disbelief.

"Stop playing dumb," Tank growled. "We saw Jack with your Stardust Dragon! We know you helped him! We thought you were better than this, Yusei!"

"What?" Yusei gasped again in even more surprise. He went through his deck and his eyes widened when he saw that his deck was in fact missing its signature dragon. The others didn't notice though.

"If he wanted to leave," Blitz growled. "He could have just asked us not to follow. This was way too far!"

"But why-?" Yusei asked quietly, hurt and confused why Jack would not only do this to their friends, but also him. They were dating weren't they? Apparently that didn't matter to him.

"Don't come home tonight," Blitz growled. "You've done enough damage. I never believed you'd betray us like this."

With that the three men turned and ran inside with the trembling boy clinging to Blitz's arm. Too stunned to even point out the fact that he'd had nothing to do with Jack's apparent plan to leave the Satellite and betray his friends. There was silence suddenly heavy and the wind bit deeper than before. He shuddered and pulled his coat closer around him. Yusei felt stunned and betrayed.

He'd let himself believe that Jack had loved him, but now he only felt agony. How could Jack betray him like that? He knew now what Kiryu must have felt. It was utterly torture to be hurt like this by the one person he was supposed to have been able to trust with anything. He felt tears threatening to spill over.

But worse was the thought that he had failed. Had he not been paying enough attention? Why had he not known Jack had wanted to leave and helped him leave in a much gentler manner? Why had he not seen this coming? Why hadn't he tried to stop him and hurt his friends? Why was he so useless? He felt the bad taste of betrayal in his mouth again.

He forced the tears down and turned his head just slightly to glance over his shoulder. He could see Nervin nervously watching him, but he hadn't turned his head enough that the man could see him looking. He turned and quickly left the area, just wanting to be alone with his thoughts now. He walked away quickly, not looking back once. He didn't want to see them. He just needed some time to think. There would be plenty of time for explaining later.

He really wasn't paying that much attention to where he was going. He just wanted to go and not come back, at least for a while. Besides, most of the Satellite looked the same. It was definitely dangerous on the streets at night, but he wasn't paying that any mind as he was walking. He was too stunned to notice, not until a familiar voice called him out of his thoughts with a start.

"What are you doing here," the voice growled. "Satellite trash?"

Yusei jumped and looked up in surprise, noticing a very familiar figure standing there. It was Trudge, an officer who had come from the city to "keep peace" here. He treated everyone from the Satellite like trash, and especially Yusei who apparently annoyed him because he never retaliated in any way. Yusei's face was the same blank mask that he usually gave him. This seemed to yet again annoy Trudge, who stood and snarled at the boy, stepping away from his bike.

Trudge was a tall and strong man with dark skin and dark black eyes. His hair was also back and pulled mostly into a pony tail behind his head. He was used to throwing his weight around and apparently Yusei irked him. He walked over to Yusei and looked down at him, snarling still and sizing him up. There was no way he could him in for anything though. Yusei was about average height for his age of fourteen, with darker skin than most people. His hair was black with yellow streaks running through it and it was shaped oddly like a crab. He had dark blue eyes and an expressionless face.

"Nothing," Yusei replied.

"That's all you Satellite Scum are good for," Trudge said, getting no response as usual. "But couldn't you be doing that somewhere else?"

"I suppose," Yusei shrugged, desperate to not show the confusion and agony he was really feeling. Trudge didn't take kindly to it.

"You really should show some more respect for an officer of the city Yusei-"

They both paused as they heard the sound of an engine. Yusei's first thought was that Trudge had called for backup and he was in deep trouble now. Except that when he glanced over he saw that Trudge was just as confused. They looked up and caught sight of a Duel Runner, and a very strange one. It was huge and oddly long with long handle bars. It was all blue with orange lines running through it. An oddly pale young man was sitting on it, wearing a black cloak rimmed in blue. It was impossible to make out his face from here.

He stopped his Duel Runner and revved the engine, giving them a purposeful look that Yusei couldn't quite make out. Forgetting about Yusei for a moment, Trudge stepped forward and snarled at the unknown young man. This did little to move him though. Trudge snarled, tapping his deck with his hand. Duel Runners and Decks weren't allowed to citizens of the Satellite, though as it was obvious, people ignored the rule about decks. But a Duel Runner? That was asking for trouble, and Yusei built them. Yusei quickly hid his deck out of sight.

"You do realize that Decks and Duel Runners are illegal in the Satellite," Trudge said in an accusing tone. "Don't you? I'm going to have to take you in for that."

The man on the Duel Runner didn't seem to like this. He revved his engine again and the tires squealed on the ground. Within seconds the Duel Runner was speeding down the road right at them. Yusei gasped and Trudge cursed under his breath. Whoever this was didn't really care who he was attempting to run down apparently. He had no care and no fear.

Trudge seemed to pause, obviously unsure what was going on. Yusei had been raised on these streets, fearing death every day. Trudge on the other hand had been raised in the city where his biggest worry was what shirt he was going to wear the next day. It was as if his mind wasn't quite processing what had just happened yet. Yusei cursed and did the first thing he could think of: shove Trudge out of the way.

There were several things wrong with his plan. For one, that Duel Runner was going at least sixty miles per hour now. Another thing was the fact that Yusei was absolutely tiny compared to Trudge. Even so, knowing that there was no way it could end well, he ran as fast as he could and shoved Trudge out of the way as hard as he could. The officer tumbled out of the way with a yelp, and Yusei mentally braced himself for what was coming next. He had used all of his momentum to push Trudge out of the way, meaning he was now stopped directly in the Duel Runner's path.

He was completely unprepared for the pain that followed. The Duel Runner smashed into him and sent him flying. He could only stare open mouthed as he crashed into the ground and rolled several times. He couldn't get his body to move and his whole body was on fire. He couldn't breathe anymore and suddenly everything was fuzzy and out of focus. He let out a soft whimper of agony and closed his eyes, not sure if he was shaking or just extremely dizzy. He'd never felt pain like this in his entire life, and somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he was hurt really badly.

Trudge was stunned after being pushed to the ground and it took him a few moments to realize what had just happened. He heard the squealing of tires and a soft whimper and quickly sat up. He spotted the Duel Runner recover from its crash and continue on its way. How was that possible? What the heck was that thing made out of?

Trudge scanned the area and froze when he saw Yusei. The boy's eyes were closed and he was very still. Blood was pouring from that tiny frame, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that he had been hit head on by that Duel Runner. Trudge could only stare at him for a long while, stunned. Why on earth would that boy try and save his life when he, and everyone else from the city, had made his life a living hell? Trudge quickly snapped out of it though and ran to the boy's side, checking for a pulse. It was slowly growing fainter. The boy opened his eyes when he felt the touch.

"Hang on," Trudge told the boy, unsure what else to do. He reached for his intercom. "We've got a hit and run in District 4 of the Satellite. Unauthorized Duel Runner, long and blue with orange markings. Rider is male. Attempted murder of a New Domino City Police officer. There's an injured civilian here. He was hit head on." he paused for instructions, a trained little dog. "I'm taking him to the hospital in the Satellite. I'll give a brief on the situation just as soon as I can."

Trudge turned back to the boy. If he had been in the city he wouldn't have tried to move him in a condition like that. However there were no ambulances here and only one hospital. He couldn't just let the boy die when he had saved his life. He had to try to help him. Trudge gritted his teeth and lifted him as gently as he could. The boy didn't try to fight him or couldn't but let out another whimper. He laid the boy over the back of his motorcycle and put his helmet on, glancing back at him.

"You'd better not die on me," Trudge said quietly.

Yusei didn't respond either way, so Trudge revved the engine to life and went as quickly as he dared towards the only "hospital" in the Satellite. Seeing how the boy wouldn't be allowed into the city, even like this, it was his only hope for survival.

* * *

 **So I know there are already stories of this but I decided to try my hand at it. And I bet you could all guess who was on that Duel Runner.**

* * *

 **Unfortunately to become a Dark Signer Yusei has to die, but with something interesting. This story is going to be filled with twists and turns. You will laugh and definitely cry (unless you just don't cry for anything). But in the end it'll all be okay. Feel free to leave a review below.**


	2. Kiss of Death

**Here we go with chapter two. Yes, Yusei dies in this chapter, but its mostly because he needs to die to become a Dark Signer. Also I've changed several things about the Dark Signers themselves and the nature of their contact with the Earthbound Immortals, but its an AU. I'm going to try and stick to canon as much as possible. We'll see how that goes.**

* * *

 **Anyway feel free to leave a review down below if you're enjoying the story so far. I have changed things, but its so everything fits in this story.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Kiss of Death

* * *

Yusei couldn't make out much of what was happening through the haze, but he knew that he was in pain and that it wouldn't go away. Each movement made him feel more pain. The world rushing by beneath him made him sick to his stomach. He quickly closed his eyes, trying his best to remember how to breathe. The motorcycle stopped and he could hear raised voices. Then he felt someone lift him again. He silently screamed.

 _No,_ he sobbed in his mind. _Make it stop. Leave me alone!_

This person did no such thing though and continued to torture him by carrying him inside and laying him on a bed. He could vaguely make out shapes. There was a skinnier man with gray hair, a large one with black hair and a plump dark skinned woman with dark hair. The large man with black hair was made to leave by the woman as the other man pushed a needle into Yusei's forearm.

The pain mercifully began to ebb away as he laid there until he felt nothing at all. The woman came back to help the gray haired man, talking to Yusei the whole time. He found himself vaguely irritated by this. Why couldn't she just let him go to sleep? He felt so tired and lonely. His body wasn't in pain anymore but his heat was. He couldn't remember why, or who these people were. He knew he knew them though, but he couldn't think of any of it.

Yusei continued to stare at the ceiling, forcing himself how to remember to breathe. He was failing at that, and eventually the woman ran off and quickly came back, pulling a mask over his face. He could feel cold air rushing towards his lips and nose, and it became easier for him to breathe. He also vaguely realized that the man was working feverishly on his chest and stomach area. He could only just remember the Duel Runner, but everything else was pretty much a haze. The woman laid a hand on his shoulder, talking gently to him as she did so.

Yusei couldn't be sure how long he sat there in that silence. At least he could breathe though, and the pain was gone. He hoped it would remain that way. Eventually the man put away his strange tools and the woman and the man together managed to carry him up a flight of stairs to a bed. Another needle was pushed into his arm and the two left. Yusei sat there silently.

He felt cold, and the darkness seemed to be pressing in on him. The shadows seemed to be growing closer. He shuddered, trying to remember why he was here. This was Martha's Hospital. That had been Martha and Dr. Schmidt, and he had been hit by a Duel Runner. That's why it was hard to breathe, and why he was wearing the only ventilator in the Satellite. He didn't feel any pain and his mind beginning to clear.

The thought made Yusei anxious suddenly. How was he able to think so clearly suddenly? Or see. He had to have some brain damage from something like that. Yet he was sitting here perfectly fine. Everything was suddenly going clearer and the clarity was coming much stronger than before. He couldn't figure out what was going on. He was just about dead wasn't he? He was pretty sure he was dying because he still couldn't breathe well and he could hardly move. So why was everything so clear now?

Yusei heard the sound of wings and looked up in surprise. Something landed on the foot of the bed, perching on his legs. He felt no warmth from the creature and didn't feel it at all. He didn't even feel weight on his legs, so it wasn't because of the numbing agent. There was also no disturbance to the cover from the creature's talons. His eyes widened at the sight of the creature, but he only managed a frightened and confused whimper.

It was a bird like creature, but it was nothing like anything else he had seen. It had a black body with pink lines running through it and a strangely shaped beak. It had a tail and wings but they appeared to be made of long black lines rather than feathers. The only feathers it appeared to have were around its neck. It was skinny around its waist area and still had talons though no claws. It appeared to have almost dragon like spines on its head, neck and shoulders. Its joints seemed to not fit in places, though there was something terrifying about its glow that made it completely unfunny. Its glowing orange eyes pierced right into Yusei's very soul, and he knew instinctively to fear it. Only one word came to his mind: _condor._

The condor was obviously supposed to be a much larger creature, only now it was sitting on his legs and looking at him purposefully. The creature watched the boy for a few minutes then let out a screech, stretching out its wings as if to embrace the boy. No one else seemed to hear the creature, and Yusei wondered if he was just going insane or seeing things before he died. Then the creature began to speak, making his scalp prickle.

" _ **The darkness is strong within your heart boy,**_ " the creature said. " _ **It is this darkness that I need.**_ " Yusei couldn't find his voice to reply so it continued. " _ **I am an ancient creature, one that has lasted for thousands of years. For now I am sealed within the earth, but your spirit will, overtime, free me. Your body will house my soul and my powers. And you boy will be able to have the revenge your heart desires.**_ "

"Revenge?" Yusei managed. "I don't...want revenge..." He found himself gasping for the words. The condor laughed at him, a chilling sound.

" _ **Oh but you do,**_ " the Condor replied. " _ **You have been betrayed again and again. By Kiryu, by Crow, by Jack. Those people you loved most in your life have all betrayed you.**_ "

"Y-You're wrong..."

" _ **You have been abandoned by your friends,**_ " it continued. " _ **They hated you even though it wasn't your fault and now they're the reason you're dying.**_ "

"Stop it," Yusei said, shuddering. It was like it was in his head.

" _ **You're weak,**_ " the condor said, screeching again. " _ **You're a coward. So many people have been hurt because of you and you can't stand to hurt anyone else. This is your atonement. Your death would end so much needless suffering and avenge so many. The revenge you truly desire isn't against your friends, it's against yourself. And that too I can give you.**_ "

"Who are you?" Yusei asked, looking up again. "What are you? How can you know so much?"

" _ **I am a god,**_ " the condor replied. " _ **I too am the darkness. I am fear and despair, and every other darkened thought. I know and see the darkness in every heart. Your worst secret is on display for me**_ _ **to see. No one can hide within the shadows while I am here. I am the Earthbound Immortal**_ _ **Wiraqocha Rasca.**_ "

"What do you want?" Yusei managed to ask.

The creature paused for a log moment, tilting its head. Slowly it lifted into the air on its great wings and landed on the pillow beside Yusei's head. The boy froze as the creature craned its neck and looked right into the his eyes. The soulless orbs seemed to drain what little warmth was in his body from him. The creature's claws tightened on his shoulder, and this time he felt it. It hurt even though he knew for a fact he'd been given some sort of pain killer. He gasped and cringed but didn't have the strength to pull away. Something told him this thing had just harmed something other than his physical body. The voice remained kindly.

" _ **I can give you your revenge,**_ " Wiraqocha Rasca said quietly. " _ **I can help you. They all hate you, so why continue to feel this pain? Give into the darkness. You will never feel this pain again, and you'll be serving a much bigger purpose. Through you I'd be able to reach this world at last, and the time of the Immortals will begin again. You would be well rewarded Yusei Fudo. Of that you can rest assured. Your revenge would be complete because you would be mine to control. An eternal punishment. Don't you owe it to the others to do this? Don't they need to be avenged?**_ "

Yusei felt his heart nearly tearing in two at the words. Would it be better? Maybe he could forget everything that had happened, or at least not have to worry about it. He supposed it would be like some kind of revenge for his friends. He had hurt and betrayed so many people by his actions after all. Looking at how everyone had acted, it probably wouldn't really matter if he died or not. Normally he knew he wouldn't think this way, and he would have known that his friends would have been heartbroken if he had died and blame themselves for it. But it was like this thing had sucked all of the happiness out of the world. The creature released his shoulder, but the pain remained.

The door opened, and the creature moved again. He kept his eyes closed, shuddering for a while as he heard someone silently cross the room. He didn't know who it was but he was far too confused to really care at the moment. That was, until he felt a hand lay against the side of his voice and an eerily familiar voice purr into his ear.

"And here we are my darling," the voice said. "How does it feel to die? I don't remember."

Yusei's eyes flew open in surprise and fear and they opened wide at the sight. Wiraqocha Rasca was watching silently to the side, its orange eyes peering closely at Yusei. However there was only one sight in the room that held his attention. That would be Kiryu, who was supposed to be dead. Only he wasn't. His skin was freezing cold to the touch and far too pale. His hair was still about chin length like he remembered and was a light blue color. He was wearing black pants and a long black robe with blue markings on it. He couldn't see the rest of his clothing.

But the gentle smile had left his face now and it was oddly blank. A prison mark was on the right side of his face, a zig zagging line that ran from his hairline to his chin with a small triangle just under his eye. Except prison marks were yellow. This one was a dark red color. His eyes were the usual amber color, only the whites of his eyes were now completely black. It gave him a very wolfish appearance and made him look very dead.

"K-Kiryu," Yusei gasped. That's just what he needed.

Kiryu leaned forward, giving Yusei a hard look in the face. There was something far too dark there, something angry in his demeanor even though he had once been madly in love with the boy he was now glaring at. Yusei was far too confused to have even tried to have moved even if he could have. Yusei looked away and didn't want to meet the boy's eyes. He let out a soft whimper again.

"You're dead," he managed.

Kiryu's eyes flashed as he reached forward and grabbed Yusei's chin roughly, forcing the boy to yelp and look right into his eyes. Yusei's blue ones widened as he stared into those dark orbs. It was like he could see into his soul, like he could see every secret that he held. He found his gaze locked into Kiryu as if he couldn't look away. He felt his body begin to tremble a little. What was he supposed to do. Kiryu stared at him long and hard.

"W-What is-?" Yusei asked.

" _ **The powers of the Dark Signers,**_ " The condor replied for him. " _ **This boy is also controlled by an Earthbound Immortal. He can see the darkness within your heart. Until he releases you, you won't be able to look away. And he will know the true nature of your heart.**_ "

"Answer me Yusei," Kiryu suddenly said, oblivious to the presence of the other Earthbound Immortal. "Why did you betray me? I thought I could trust you!"

Kiryu snarled at him, and his grip tightened, making Yusei wince. He couldn't look away though, and he felt tears threatening to spill over. Kiryu seemed to pause a moment as a memory surfaced in Yusei's mind which was also visible in Kiryu's mind. Yusei couldn't trust his voice to answer for him. As the painful memories resurfaced tears began to roll down Yusei's face as he cried silently.

* * *

 _Yusei knew he had to hurry. He didn't understand what had made Kiryu become like this. What had happened to the boy he had loved? Who was able to smile and laugh like nothing was wrong? Who was always strong when he wasn't? He didn't know what had happened, but even though he had pushed him away he still loved the boy. He had to get there before the police did._

 _The rain was pouring down hard and it was freezing. Also his face hurt from where Kiryu had punched him when he had tried to stop him earlier. Even so he ignored the discomfort and kept running. He knew he had to get there. He had to help._

 _As he turned the corner though he found that the police had already surrounded the building and were storming it. He quickly ran to one of them, knowing that he had to do something. The man turned in surprise as he looked up._

" _Officer," Yusei said. "I'm the leader of Team Satisfaction. It was me." The officer smiled pityingly at the boy and laid his hand on his shoulder._

" _Ah," he said. "You were told to say that right? Don't worry son, we've already caught him."_

 _Yusei looked up as several of the officers were dragging Kiryu from the building. He looked up and froze as he saw Yusei with the officer's hand on his shoulder. His eyes narrowed in rage as he hissed out the next words._

" _Yusei? How could you betray me like this?"_

 _Those were words made Yusei freeze in horror. They were words that Yusei knew he was never going to forget, and never going to not feel the sting of._

* * *

The memory was gone as soon as it had come. Kiryu's body language instantly seemed to change, and his hand fell limply away from Yusei's chin. The memory almost seemed to pain him suddenly, and he watched Yusei's face for a long moment. Slowly Kiryu reached up with both hands and laid them on the sides of Yusei's face, wiping tears away from them silently. Yusei couldn't help but freeze in surprise as the boy's eyes now looked sad.

"You never betrayed me," he said sadly. "and I killed you? I can see you're dying. I'm sorry..."

Now Kiryu looked like he was going to start crying. He looked almost broken at the thought of what he had done. Yusei had never seen a look like that in his eyes, and he wasn't sure what to make of it. He shivered a little under the touch of those freezing hands, finding it harder to breathe than ever with them sitting there. Yusei didn't understand. Was Kiryu the one who had deliberately run him over with that Duel Runner? Was he really dying like this? Why was he so cold? He had a million questions but no answers.

Kiryu's mind again gently went through his mind, pulling up memories of his past. Crow had "betrayed" Yusei in a way by telling him he needed to move on, then running off and getting them all into trouble with the police. That was part of the reason why Trudge didn't like Yusei much, though Crow was the only one arrested. Jack had tried to help Yusei move on, only to abandon him and steal his most precious card when he wasn't looking. Then his other friends had run him out onto the street to die tonight.

Kiryu could see Yusei's self loathing and guilt, the feeling of being betrayed and broken, but still finding a way to blame himself for it. He could see that Yusei had been hurt so many times and so now he wore an indifferent mask to hide his heart. Kiryu's eyes narrowed again.

"You were hurt?" he asked quietly. "It was Jack and Crow. They betrayed us. I'll kill them!"

Kiryu bristled again, snarling angrily, but when he turned his eyes back to Yusei they were gentle again. Yusei felt Kiryu's strange spell break and he quickly looked away, shuddering against the unnatural sensation of having his mind open for display. Kiryu leaned forward suddenly next to Yusei's ear, and the boy couldn't help but pause.

"I love you," Kiryu whispered. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

Yusei didn't move as Kiryu turned his head and laid a long lingering kiss on Yusei's forehead. Yusei didn't know what he wanted to do. When had been the last time he had heard those words? Why did he feel so conflicted about it? Kiryu was being controlled by an Earthbound Immortal, but for now he seemed to be thinking and acting on his own. Just what were these creatures? Wiraqocha Rasca suddenly rose on its wings and landed again on the pillow, looking at Yusei closely. Kiryu seemed to suddenly pause.

" _ **He needs you Yusei Fudo,**_ " it said. " _ **He knows who his true enemies are, and it pains him to know that he killed you when you did nothing wrong, and even tried to shield him. Accept my contract, give into the darkness, and you can remain by his side, always. You don't want to betray him again do you? If you don't accept you'll leave him.**_ "

Yusei closed his eyes. Kiryu needed him? He was glad that Kiryu knew the truth now, but he was scared of the idea that Kiryu had done his best to kill him when he had once loved him. Was that what the Earthbound Immortals did? Then again, he couldn't stand the thought of hurting Kiryu anymore. Besides, he had hurt a lot of people. This would be his punishment, and the only way he could atone for what he'd done to Kiryu. He had missed him terribly. The thought of remaining with him was very tempting.

" _ **What is your answer Yusei Fudo?**_ " Wiraqocha Rasca demanded. Yusei shuddered.

 _Yes,_ he thought. _Alright. I'll do it._

Wiraqocha Rasca let out a screech of victory and took to the air over Yusei's head, watching the boy closely. Kiryu slowly stood again and looked down at Yusei. He had a slightly perplexed look in his eyes, but a slightly hopeful one too. Yusei looked up and saw this, but also that the insane glint had yet to leave his eyes.

"There's another Earthbound Immortal here," Kiryu said. "Yusei, did you accept its contract?" Yusei was silent for a long moment, so Kiryu brushed his bangs as out of his face as they would get. "Did you accept the contract?"

"Yes," Yusei said quietly.

A gentle and relieved smile spread across Kiryu's face suddenly as Yusei watched. Yusei couldn't help but smile a little back, but there was some sadness in his eyes as well. Kiryu reached forward and pulled the ventilator down off his face, and Yusei coughed a little. Fear sparked a little into his chest as he found it growing harder to breathe. Kiryu shushed him gently though.

"There's one last thing that has to happen before you become a Dark Signer like me," Kiryu said gently. "You have to die. I'm here with you sweet heart. Don't be afraid. I won't leave you."

Yusei wasn't sure if he should be afraid or not, but he knew that either way he'd gotten himself stuck in this mess and he had to accept it. Then to his surprise, Kiryu slid a hand under his head and laid the other on Yusei's chest so he wouldn't pull away. Kiryu leaned forward and closed his eyes, letting his lips meet Yusei's. Yusei felt his eyes widen as he found suddenly that it was now impossible to breathe. He felt fear sparking in his chest as he found that Kiryu didn't pull away. Didn't he need to breathe? Apparently not because Kiryu didn't move.

It seemed to take forever, and he felt himself slowly suffocating. At the same time though there was something almost sweet about it. That didn't take away his fear though and he couldn't help but try and pull away instinctively. He was far too weak though and Kiryu didn't let go. Yusei felt his head swimming and his head beginning to swim. He was about to die. In that instant Wiraqocha Rasca dove towards him, and Yusei felt his heart stop.

Kiryu released Yusei gently when he felt the Earthbound Immortal's presence stronger than he had before. He looked down at Yusei's widening eyes, seeing them change colors. The whites of his eyes turned to a dark black color, making the blue of his eyes seem all the darker, more mysterious, and colder for it. While before they had seemed so full of life they were now icy and dead. A mark also appeared on Yusei's left cheek not unlike Kiryu's mark. It was blood red and began below his eye, zig zagging down his beck with a little triangle off to the side under his eye.

Kiryu felt the boy's body growing colder, and his skin suddenly began to pale as Yusei's confused and frightened eyes met his. Kiryu just smiled and laid a hand on the side of Yusei's face, giving him a gentle and comforting gaze. It was hard on all of them to become Dark Signers. As soon as it had come, his mark faded on his skin as if it had never been there and his eyes returned to their normal white color.

"I'll come back for you," Kiryu promised, laying Yusei's head down gently on the pillow and pulling the mask of the ventilator back onto his face.

Yusei felt his eyes close, and then the sensation of huge wings wrapping around him, as if to keep him safe. Only he felt anything but safe, and they were icy and cold. From somewhere in the darkness Wiraqocha Rasca whispered to him gently.

" _ **Now you are my Dark Signer,**_ " he said. " _ **Soon enough you'll understand what you need to do. But for now you must sleep. Kiryu will return for you, but not until after you're buried. There would be far too many questions otherwise. We can't be discovered yet, so this must remain secret. For now sleep under the shadow of my wings. I will awaken you when the time has come.**_ "

Yusei felt his mind slipping into a deep an untroubled sleep. He felt cold and there was no longer a pulse in his body or breath but he wasn't really dead. He was little more than an animated corpse with memories and feelings. The thought scared him, but he was quickly lulled into a deep slumber within the shadows. The wings around him were uncomfortable and cold, and he was scared to find out what was going on when he next opened his eyes. But soon he knew nothing at all.

Kiryu quickly stepped away, knowing he needed to disappear again before he was found here. There would be far too many questions, and the Dark Signers couldn't be discovered yet. A small smile touched his face, knowing that Yusei was his again and they would never again be separated. But also he wanted to get revenge for all those who had hurt his dear Yusei and him. They would not like what they came face to face with.

Under the cover of night Kiryu disappeared like a shadow, carefully making his way through the hospital and back outside to silently slip away. His wolf like eyes flashed in the darkness as he made his way through it, and he felt that if he would have had a heart to beat, it would have been fluttering with excitement. The time of the Dark Signers and their gods was quickly approaching.

* * *

 **There was chapter two. We killed Yusei off (as painlessly as possible), reintroduced him to Kiryu and let them be in their relationship again, as well as made Yusei a Dark Signer. That was quite a lot for one chapter.**

* * *

 **Again, this is an AU so I'm changing lots of things to fit with this particular story. More about that will be revealed. Also this will mostly be from Yusei's perspective with a few POV changes along the way to keep everything making sense.**


	3. Safe in My Arms

**Here we go with chapter three guys. Sorry for any discrepancies that have been pointed out. I am colorblind (not completely but it effects me). Anyway we'll be continuing the story now. This chapter will mostly be in Kiryu's perspective as he waits to go get Yusei and bring him back with him. Next chapter will switch back to Yusei. Anyway I hope you guys are enjoying so far. Feel free to leave a review below.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Safe In My Arms

* * *

The Satellite seemed sleepy in the crisp morning air, sleepy and dull. A twisted smile touched his lips as he thought that soon it wouldn't be that way. Inside though Kiryu felt some sort of pang of regret, since he knew what was coming next. That was quickly swamped out by the much larger presence of the god within his head. The dark and twisted smile remained and he let out a dark chuckle as the pain faded.

Kiryu turned his eyes back towards the bedroom window where Yusei lay. How long would it be until they found the boy dead? He didn't think it would take very long. He knew Martha and Dr. Scmidt after all. They'd probably find him quickly, and he wouldn't be waking up any time soon. Sure enough, he could see the door across from the window open, and the two quickly rushed to Yusei's side.

He watched with some grim satisfaction as they felt for a pulse and then tried to bring the boy around. They couldn't wake him up like that. Even he was a little surprised to see that they didn't give up on the impossible task for nearly an hour and a half. He watched silently as they tried again and again to revive the boy, but even Kiryu knew why. He was one of the few people in the Satellite that the loss of would be heartbreaking for so many. At last though Dr. Schmidt sadly shook his head and the draped the blanket over the still and pale boy's face.

Now was when Kiryu knew the waiting game would begin. Carefully out of sight he waited and watched. Before in life, Kiryu had never been a patient person, but now it seemed he had all the patience in the world. Maybe it was the god in his head. The creature had been sealed for thousands of years until it made the contract with its human host. A few hours or even three years must seem like the blink of an eye to this thing. The thought made Kiryu pause nervously.

Even with this creature in his head, he knew so little about it. He knew how to keep it safe, what could destroy it for good, and what could seal it away. He knew how to summon it and use the Earthbound Immortal in battle, but of the creature he knew little. But he did know of the powers it gave him. He knew of the pain he could sense from it, the secrets that he could see when he looked into someone's eyes (and on rare cases when it was extremely painful in someone's heart and in the front of their mind without looking into their eyes and just being near). Yet the creature itself was a mystery.

He felt confused thoughts suddenly. What had he gotten Yusei into? Not only had he murdered the one person he'd loved since he'd met, but also he had been happy to know that he'd be joining him in this mess. He should have been scared, or even angry. Why would he want Yusei to feel the same aching confusion, to know the pain of hurting the people that were so close to him? Either way, he was facing the same problems as he was and he made a silent vow to never leave the boy so alone again. He was going to protect him as best as he could, and show him the love that he hadn't been able to.

The thoughts seemed to amuse the Earthbound Immortal, and he heard the creature's amused chuckle in his head as always. Kiryu felt anger bubbling up against the creature, but the god made no move to make him feel otherwise or punish him for it. In fact the god let the emotion continue to fester. The dark emotions and negativity unfortunately made him stronger, and more powerful. Even so, he just felt angry.

The Earthbound Immortal had been haunting him for years, even before he had become a Dark Signer. He had begun doing it while he was in Team Satisfaction. The living boy couldn't see the strange creature or understand its whispering and it quickly got on his nerves. He had been pushed too hard, and feeding off the negativity that the creature had produced he had attacked and betrayed his friends, even going so far as to think that Yusei had betrayed him and his actions had been right.

After looking into the boy's mind last night though the human part of himself that had long since been buried had again awoken and resurfaced just a little. He knew what had been wrong, recognizing the monster's presence well by now. He also realized how much he had hurt everyone. The god laughed and didn't try to force the boy's mind down into the darkness again. What was the point after all? The darkness in his heart, all that pain and guilt, made him stronger and stronger. It fed him, and the dark creature was only amused by this.

" _ **How utterly human you are,**_ " the creature said. " _ **Kiryu Kyosuke. It's quite amusing. The boy you once loved and betrayed has now joined our ranks. Truly fate is a fickle thing. Even so, we can use this well to advantage.**_ "

 _What do you want now,_ Kiryu growled in his mind, quickly adding the next part so the creature wouldn't punish him for being disrespectful. _Ccapac Apu?_

The creature laughed again at the quick add of its name, but rewarded the boy for remembering and didn't harm him. The Earthbound Immortals were also quite fickle creatures and even though the human's actions and even to some extent their brains were theirs to control their hearts weren't. They insisted on being called by their full names by their Dark Signers. They were gods after all, and they would be treated as such.

" _ **Nothing much for now boy,**_ " Ccapac Apu replied. " _ **I was simply making an observation. Such a strange pair the two of you make. Don't worry, I'll allow you to be with your dear Yusei, and I doubt Rasca will keep Yusei from you. Your relationship works in our advantage as well.**_ "

 _How?_ Kiryu asked, then quickly added the next part. _If I may ask?_ Ccapac Apu seemed to consider for a long moment.

" _ **Because** **of** **the darkness it will generate around you two,**_ " he at last replied. " _ **Perhaps hatred, maybe guilt or pain. Either way, our power will grow because of it. And the two of you will be less inclined to try and betray us. I don't think I have to say why.**_ "

 _You don't,_ Kiryu replied. His face visibly darkened, making his dark black and amber eyes look even more frightening. He didn't doubt for a second that they would hurt Yusei to punish him for misbehaving. The thought made him angrier.

" _ **Go ahead,**_ " the creature laughed. " _ **Hate me. It gives me yet more strength, and** **the world is darker still. We will grow more powerful, but for now your darkness will have to do. But I digress for now Kiryu. Events are moving.**_ "

Kiryu looked up as the god retreated slightly, noticing that Trudge had arrived in the time he had been having his silent discussion with the god. The man had probably shown up to see how Yusei had doing, since he seemed to feel indebted to the boy. He saw a look of horror and disbelief cross his face as he began speaking with Martha at the front door. He quickly ran inside and tried to figure out what was going on. Kiryu moved closer and hid out of sight again, quickly making sure his hood was up all the way to hide his face and hair as much as possible. He wanted to be able to hear what was going on from now on.

He could still see into the room from here, though only just at the bed and a little beyond. He spotted Dr. Schmidt pull back the blanket to allow Trudge to look at the boy's face. The police officer could only seem to stare for a while. Then he seemed to recover and to Kiryu's surprise, saluted the boy and seemed to be thanking him. He had saved his life after all. Martha asked Trudge something, and he nodded as they left the room. Soon the front door was opened again and Trudge got on his motorcycle again, putting on his helmet and turning to look at Martha.

"I'll try and bring as many as I can with me," Trudge said. "But I doubt they'll trust me."

"Then only worry about Nervin and Rally if it comes to that," Martha replied. "If Yusei was wandering around at night something must have happened between all of them. I don't care to know why, but they are his friends. They deserve to know the truth."

Trudge nodded and quickly left, and Martha quickly went inside. Kiryu waited silently in the shadows. So they were trying to get Yusei's friends. He supposed that they did deserve to know that their best friend was dead. Even so he felt the god's influence again, and he felt rage.

How dare they hurt Yusei like that! He was going to make them pay! No one got to make Yusei cry like that, not anymore. He wouldn't stand for it. Though he definitely felt more anger towards Crow and Jack. He was going to make those four pay, but Jack and Crow were going to wish they had never been born. Then he was going to kill them, and they were going to feel all the pain and slow agony that they had forced Yusei to feel.

Even in his mind because of the god, was he able to make a connection to his own actions because of the god to kill him. Every bit of pain that Yusei felt, they would feel double. Yes, the god's darkness controlled him and he knew it. It could make him do terrible things, and somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it was wrong and it hurt him. But he felt a terrible wrath that would not be appeased until it was replaced by the agony of what he had done.

He leaned back, determined to wait. Besides he wouldn't have to wait for long until the funeral was over and Yusei was buried so he could go retrieve him. Nothing was fancy here in the Satellite, so he would be done soon enough and able to return home. Home of course being the headquarters of the Dark Signers.

He supposed that Roman was confused where he had gone for so long, and Devack too. He doubted though that they'd missed the presence of another Earthbound Immortal. Besides all the Dark Signers were connected in their minds. If they were really worried about it they could just contact him. Since they hadn't he supposed he should just let the silence remain for a while.

Long minutes passed in silence until finally the roar of the motorcycle could be heard. Trudge pulled up, and Nervin and Rally nervously got off and looked around then back at Trudge, who was listening to his intercom. Kiryu could feel the sadness and self loathing that was pouring off of Trudge, and the anger. From Rally and Nervin he felt fear and confusion. The two turned to Trudge but he sighed and turned back to them.

"I have to go," he said. "The office has called me in."

"Yusei is here?" Rally asked in confusion.

"At the hospital?" Nervin asked nervously. "Why? Did something happen."

"I-" Trudge pased for a long moment. "Martha will explain. I can't..." another pause. "Well I have to go. Stay out of trouble."

His usual threats seemed half-hearted, making the two very confused. But Trudge was quickly gone on his motorcycle again and they turned to the door. They stood there for a long time, seeming to steel themselves. They weren't going to be ready, and another grim smile touched his face though sadness was somewhere in his heart as well as a dark satisfaction. Finally Nervin knocked loudly. Martha answered the door quickly and rushed outside, hugging them and giving them very sad smiles as she lingered longer on Rally. He was just a child after all, and he'd always looked up to Yusei as some sort of older brother.

"Hello boys," she said. "Are you doing well? You look tired and cold. Would you like some hot chocolate?"

Kiryu paused. Winter? Yeah he supposed it was. It was rather cold out. But he was always cold. He never noticed anymore. The touch of a living person burned as his touch would be freezing to them, though sometimes (like yesterday before Yusei had died) he would endure it. The only comfortable warmth he ever felt was from the touch of another Dark Signer.

"Martha?" Nervin asked nervously, returning him to the present. "What's going on?"

"Why are you being so nice?" Rally asked, sounding scared.

"My dears I'm always nice," Martha replied, her smile faltering a little.

"We heard Yusei was here," Nervin said suddenly. "Where is he?" Martha's smile at last fell and she looked down sadly.

"Straight to the point," she said sadly. She took a shaky breath. "Boys this may be hard to take but...well it happened during the night sometime. He was under an anesthetic so Dr. Schmidt assures me that it was painless..."

Martha was a strong woman, but tears started pouring down her face then. Rally and Nervin just stared at her then, unable to accept what they had just heard. There was a long silence suddenly, as if by breaking it what she had said would come true and not be some joke. Kiryu felt a pang of pain for Martha that was quickly swamped out by the god's presence again. She had raised Crow, Jack, and Yusei.

Losing him was a heavy blow, and he knew Crow would be devastated to hear about it as well. Jack, under normal circumstances, seeing how he had left for the city apparently, would probably never know until he went looking into it and discovered what had happened. However now he and Crow would soon know worse agony when he and Yusei both returned to haunt them, the lonely Phantoms of the Satellite.

"Martha what happened?" Nervin asked finally.

"There was a Duel Runner," she managed past the lump in her throat. "It's one even the police have never seen. Trudge and Yusei were talking and then it tried to run Trudge down. Yusei saved Trudge's life but wasn't so lucky himself."

"D-Dead?" Nervin gasped in horror. "Yusei's dead?"

"Yes Nervin," Martha said at last. "He is."

There was silence, but Kiryu could feel the crushing grief. Rally began to stare at the door, waiting or Yusei to come walking through the door and assure him it had all been some sort of sick joke. Nervin sank to his knees as tears poured down his face. They couldn't believe that their whole world had come crashing apart like this. Nervin was full of self loathing. He realized by Yusei's actions last night (far too late) that Yusei had nothing to do with Jack's actions and now he was dead because he hadn't tried to stop him and make him stay home.

"Can I see him?" Rally asked quietly. Martha's lips formed a tight white line.

"Yes," she said. "Come in."

They went inside silently and up the stairs. Inside he saw as Martha led them over to the bed and pulled the sheet back to reveal Yusei's face, pale and empty. Nervin started crying now, just staring and shaking his head. Rally tried to reach for the blanket to see underneath but Dr. Schmidt stopped him. That was not something to show a child. Rally began to sob whole-heartily now. Again Kiryu felt a pang for the boy that was replaced by a dark glee at his pain. The boy had just lost his best friend and older brother, but the Earthbound Immortal only found his pain funny.

Dr. Schmidt hurried off to help another one of the many patients and Martha tried her best to console the two boys. She really was a strong woman. She'd just lost one of her sons but she was trying her hardest to keep the other two as calm as she could. Kiryu, even past the god, couldn't help but admire her for that. After a long while the two were ushered back outside as Martha drew the curtains on the room.

"Should we try and get Tank and Blitz?" Nervin asked.

"Yes I think that would be wise," Martha replied. "I have a coffin coming already. They can be there for the burial. It shouldn't be a long service. I couldn't afford anything more. Times are rough, but I'm sure Yusei would already be angry at me for spending so much money on his funeral as it is." The two adults laughed a little sadly at this, but Rally was silent. "Yes you go get them. I'll find a spot to bury him."

"The cliff," Rally suddenly said quietly. His voice sounded different, as if the night had aged him ten years. "The one overlooking the sea where Yusei and Kiryu liked to sit and look at the city. It was his favorite spot."

"That's a great idea," Martha said gently. "Thank you Rally. I'm sure Yusei would be thanking you from the afterlife." But the boy had fallen silent again.

"Come on Rally," Nervin said quietly. "Let's go."

Rally was silent but let himself be led away by his older friend. Martha hurried back inside. The street was suddenly empty, and as gray and dismal as always. It seemed darker than usual though, as if even heaven itself was mourning the early death of the boy. Kiryu knew though that the spot Rally had picked would have been the perfect spot for the boy to rest for eternity if he had died normally. The two had always used to sit there and dream of going to the city one day, of unifying the City and the Satellite.

Those were just dreams though. Kiryu had died and now Yusei had too. In the course of just two years Team Satisfaction had been cut in half. Yusei had been sixteen and Kiryu would have been eighteen if the Earthbound Immortals had remained sealed in the earth. They probably would have followed Jack and made a life for themselves in the city to prove it could be done, and work to unify the two. However fate had been cruel to them. They were together now, forever too. But it agony. If the plan of the Earthbound Immortals came to fruition, then the City and the Satellite would only be united in misery.

Soon a tiny old man pulled up in a small car and knocked. He and Martha quickly unloaded a small and crudely made wooden coffin. It would be no trouble for Kiryu to get into and pull Yusei out of. If he had been alive Kiryu knew he would have been both furious and devastated to see the coffin. Yusei deserved the world, and he deserved so much more than this cruel fate or such a crude burial. Now however he was more preoccupied of getting Yusei out of the coffin.

The coffin was taken inside, and Kiryu knew he had no more time to waste. He turned and made his way silently to the cliff Rally had mentioned. Upon reaching it he noticed that the sun was shining over the city, but the sea was choppy and rough. It was light there, bright and cheerful. They were completely unaware that another boy had died, one that would soon seal their doom.

Then again, they'd never cared about the Satellite. The Dark Signers from the City were different of course. They were his family. But the city would pay for the pain they had caused him and Yusei. Especially for making them dare to dream when those dreams would only be denied them so cruelly.

He quickly remembered himself though and ducked out of sight. There weren't many places to hide, and certainly not in broad daylight. However Kiryu was a Dark Signer and he was easily able to find the place that offered the most concealment. He doubted that they would see him, grief stricken as they were.

Not long after the old man and Martha arrived. The old man also brought out a crude wooden "headstone" with the name "Yusei Fudo" carved into it and a shovel. The two then dug a hole for the coffin and lowered it inside. Then the dirt was piled on top and the man left, leaving the shovel. It was usually customary to bury the body before the funeral started in the Satellite. There wasn't time to view the body or even lower the casket in. The "short" funeral services lasted a few minutes and "long" ones only half an hour because work was never ending in the Satellite and the factories never slept. The headstone was placed into the ground above the hole and the excess dirt was left to the side.

Kiryu had never been able to wrap his head around the idea of longer funerals and mourning in the City as he had been told by Devack and Roman. There wasn't time here, and they seemed to not like that fact. They tried their best to make Kiryu act well, more his age. They were a family after all, and they cared for him. But Kiryu had grown well beyond his years on these streets, and Yusei more so. Rally too had just found out how terrible the Satellite really was.

Silence again fell as yet another man arrived in quite a hurry, explaining that he had a shift at the factory in an hour and this couldn't take long. Martha assured him it wouldn't take long and thanked him for coming out. She explained they were waiting on the boy's friends, and when it was asked who had died Martha explained. The man seemed to grow just a little sad. Everyone in the Satellite knew of Team Satisfaction.

"A shame too," he said. "He was such a young man. I can't deny that I won't miss him. He and Kiryu, they were the ones that made me dare to dream." The man was soon lost in thoughts and Martha said nothing else on the subject for a while.

Several long minutes passed before Blitz and Tank finally arrived with Nervin and Rally. Nervin and Rally continued to look down for a long time, as if looking up would make all of this really real. Blitz and Tank on the other hand stared at the wooden headstone, such obvious pain and confusion on their faces that even Kiryu felt a pang for them, though it was quickly replaced with that dark anger and glee at their pain again.

"This is really happening isn't it?" Tank asked Blitz quietly. Blitz could only stare in silence.

The short little service began quickly and ended even sooner. The man mentioned that Yusei was a good person that was going to be missed by a lot of people but he was now resting and that they all needed to let him move on and be at peace. It only made Kiryu sick, though the man was hurrying off to start his shift at the factory in under five minutes. At peace? Resting? Their kind never rested or lived in peace. How could they? Their souls belonged to the Earthbound Immortals they served, and no one knew what happened when they were collected.

Maybe they'd cease to be, or just exist in that silent darkness forever. It would probably be cold there, full of pain and suffering. But Kiryu couldn't hope but both hope and despair for either end. How could they die in peace and go to the afterlife, knowing all the pain and agony they had caused. Who would forgive someone like them? He shook the thoughts away quickly though. Right now he just had to focus on Yusei.

Martha invited everyone inside out of the cold. It took some coaxing, but she managed to get everyone to come inside the hospital again and warm up. Only Blitz remained unmoved. He continued to stand there and stare at the tombstone, at the name that meant nothing now other than the memories that remained of the boy that would soon fade from those as well.

Kiryu knew from Yusei's memories that he was the one who turned Yusei out onto the streets last night. Of all of them, he could sense that he blamed himself the most. Inside Blitz was howling with agony at the thought of what had happened. But as Yusei had, he had locked his face behind an expressionless mask.

Tank returned to try and get him to move, but Blitz would not move and didn't visibly respond. Inside though he tore himself apart more. Yusei had always been the one to look after them when Blitz couldn't, when he hadn't been strong enough. Now he was gone and it was his fault. He couldn't stand to hear Tank's voice. Why didn't he hate him? How could he expect him to not break after this? What right did he have to lead them when he'd gotten his friend killed? His blank eyes stared straight ahead now at the city. Just silent.

"Blitz please," Tank said, shivering. "You're just going to freeze to death out here. Let's go inside. We can mourn Yusei inside. He wouldn't want you to kill yourself to say goodbye to him." Blitz stared at the city far away.

"Winter is coming now," he said. "It'll get colder. They're warm over there in the city and don't care how many of us die in the cold. I don't want it to be anyone else. We'll need to gather up all the supplies we can."

"R-Right," Tank said, confused. Then he paused as he saw his face. "You look just like...like him. That same face...Blitz..."

Blitz didn't respond. He was numb inside and just wanted to live one day at a time. Just one more day. Then another. It was as if Yusei's death had just shattered everything inside of him. How could he love anyone else when he just killed them and left them silently like this? In the dirt where one day only the ground would know he had ever existed at all? History was forgetful, and humans more so.

Kiryu knew those eyes. They were the eyes of Yusei, of Blitz. They were the eyes of the lonely, forgotten, and silent. They were the eyes of those who knew no hope and just lived by instinct, almost the devoid of emotion at all. Yusei had never been quite as far gone as Blitz was now, but he knew those eyes.

They were the eyes of many in the Satellite, the silent machine that the City didn't even know they had created. Those that just lived like clockwork until they stopped. Those that just calculated what they needed and moved on. And this is what drove Kiryu's rage. Could the City stand to see what they had done if they saw this? Kiryu silently snarled.

"I dared to dream once," Blitz said quietly. "But there's no point now. What's the point of leaving for the city if you have to destroy everything you knew like Jack did? What's the point of dreaming when those dreams died with Kiryu and Yusei? I'm done dreaming."

"Blitz please..." Tank said, nearly crying now. He couldn't stand to see Blitz like this, when he had always been so strong and full of life.

"It's getting cold," Blitz said. "Come on. We should go inside. It'll be warm there."

Blitz turned and silently made his way towards the hospital again. Tank stared at the grave a moment longer, as if pleading for Yusei to come back and help their friend. Then he turned and followed Blitz inside. Kiryu remained silently in his hiding place, pondering what his powers as a Dark Signer had just let him witness and feel.

What a sad and broken creature. It didn't matter though because the Earthbound Immortal inside of him would ignore that. It had its own rules. How much worse would this all be when the monsters returned to attack? When the wolves really were on the prowl? There was going to be so much pain. No one was going to forgive them. He was glad then that he had Yusei to be by his side, and his family of Dark Signers, small though it was now. At least he wasn't alone.

Kiryu chanced to run out and grab the shovel before returning to his hiding place. He was going to wait until he was sure no one else would come here and make a mess of things. That would have to be until late at night. He was soon glad he had waited. Trudge returned with a small ring of withered white flowers, placing it around the top of the headstone cross. He stared at it for a long moment, awkwardly sad. Then he sighed.

"I suppose you weren't just Satellite Trash after all," he said quietly. "You saved my life kid even though you knew it would cost your own. I don't doubt that you knew that when you pushed me. You were a good kid, and you should have lived a lot longer."

He paused, staring at the flowers for a long moment. He was still full of sadness, and he blamed himself for the boy's death. But he was also determined to take revenge for the boy. Kiryu could sense that anger as well. But all of that was small, so small. Instead of breaking like Blitz had, he had grown stronger.

"My mother and little sister will be glad to know that you saved me," he said. "They'll want to remember you as well. But you know how things are around here. No one back home will care and they'll all just forget, because you're from the Satellite. And it's not fair."

He sighed and looked up, his eyes landing on his far away home of New Domino City. Kiryu could sense that Trudge understood and even felt that sadness and despair of the Satellite here. It looked so very far away after all. And Kiryu could sense the sadness from the officer. He knew exactly what this tiny little cliff had once been used for. It seemed haunted by the happiness that could never again exist here.

"They say you once dared to dream," Trudge said softly. "So where was that? Your eyes were long dead before you ever were. And you were just a kid...But there are so many people like that here. How could we let something like that exist in a world we called perfect? I never noticed so many things, and you gave me the rudest wake up call ever. How can I just continue to ignore things now?"

Again silence reigned as he stared out over the city. He turned his eyes back to the headstone with the name carved on it. He was determined that this name would never be meaningless. But Trudge was right. No one in the City would listen to that, and it would give no comfort to people broken like Blitz. They were from two very different worlds.

"I'm returning to the city as soon as I can," he sighed. "I've got to go back and try my hardest to fix things. People are going to know you for starting this revolution one day Yusei Fudo, for fixing so many problems. It may take hundreds of years, but I've got to fix it or die trying."Things have to change. I can't ignore this place any longer...where children can't even live as children should. I hope that makes you happy."

With that Trudge turned on his heel and marched away. Kiryu blinked and stared after him for a very long time as he waited for darkness to come. He didn't have to do anything a living person did after all, and he only breathed to talk or make sounds. Such a strong person Trudge was. Kiryu was a little surprised. Maybe if things had been different Trudge's plan would have worked and things might have gotten better over time.

But as darkness fell and night grew late, Kiryu remembered why that would never happen. Both of their worlds would end long before that. After all, what could stand against these insanely powerful gods? Silently he ran over and quickly began to dig up the grave.

When he had the top of the coffin uncovered he pulled the lid off and gently reached inside, lifting Yusei and laying him on the ground beside the hole. He was in the same clothes and it was still stained with blood as it had been. There had been nothing else to bury him in. He would soon get his new clothing though and a family that would always understand him, no matter what.

He placed the lid back onto the coffin and then shoveled the dirt carefully back into the hole. He didn't want to make it obvious or leave a mess. He was also to keep the mound (both on top and that of the excess dirt to the side) the same levels as they had been before. Then he put the shovel down EXACTLY where he had found it and then quickly checked no one had seen. No one had, and no one was near enough to notice. He turned to Yusei.

The boy was beginning to stir a little. Obviously Rasca had decided it was time to wake him up. Kiryu reached down and gently lifted the boy, cradling him bridal style against his chest. Then he carefully began a brisk walk back to their headquarters here in the Satellite. He was going down paths that the officers did not patrol or did so rarely. He always made sure to check, but his powers in the darkness kept him from being seen or apparently coming across anyone. They needed to remain secret for now after all.

After a while though he dashed out of sight and waited, watching Yusei's face. They were nearly there now, and he didn't have to worry about the dangers to Yusei out there anymore. He knew that Devack and Roman could sense him and Yusei both now, though they'd be unsure of Yusei's presence. Welcoming, but probably a little confused.

As he watched Yusei begin to stir more and more he found himself biting his lip. Now Yusei was mixed up in all this mess. So much was going to go wrong, and who would there be to forgive them? Kiryu desperately wanted to protect Yusei. He wanted him to know that he wasn't alone and that whatever happened, Kiryu would brave this hell with him. He wouldn't let anyone harm Yusei, because even dead they could "die". They'd have to go through him first. And his teeth were already bared.

The mark appeared on his face first, the bright crimson, bloody mark so like Kiryu's own, mirroring it almost exactly on the opposite cheek. He was warm in Kiryu's arms, but the touch of the living burned and they were freezing to them in return. The touch of the living dead was like how touching a person while they had been alive was like. Comfortable, safe. The boy's eyes opened next. His eyes stared up at Kiryu's, startled at the sight of how things had changed. Those beautiful blue eyes. They looked very wolf like as well.

Yusei was obviously very scared, unsure what was going on or what to make of the voice no doubt talking in his head. The Earthbound Immortal was there and unseen. Kiryu didn't hesitate to reach down though and plant a firm kiss on Yusei's lips, making the boy freeze in surprise. If he had a heart to beat it would be pounding loudly and he might have blushed.

Kiryu's kiss lingered a lot longer than it would have usually since they didn't need to breathe. Even when he let the kiss go, he didn't put the boy down, holding him close. He knew how confusing it could be. And he could sense that Yusei was calmed a little knowing that he was there for him and wouldn't abandon him now or ever. He knew Yusei could sense this from him.

"Whatever happens," Kiryu whispered to the boy. "You're safe here in my arms."

He nuzzled his face up next to Yusei's, and the boy didn't try and pull away. Yes, things were going to go wrong and soon. But for once in Kiryu's "life" things had gone right. And for a while at least, he wasn't letting go.

* * *

 **This update took longer than before because I was crying during several phases of writing it. Wow. That went downhill fast. I found my inner demons in this chapter. O.O**

* * *

 **Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this longer chapter. The next one will be in Yusei's perspective and will involve more Dark Signers. Full word count of the actual chapter is actually 6,206. And I shortened it from what I wanted to have originally. Well then...**

* * *

 **Don't worry. They won't be hiding out in their headquarters all the time. That would be boring. Oh no. I've got plans for them. ;)**

* * *

 **Also feel free to point out any spelling errors or grammatical errors you see because I apparently keep missing them. I'll fix them when I have some more time. Thanks guys.**


	4. Wolf Pack

**So here goes chapter four. This one's back in Yusei's perspective and where we get to meet the other Dark Signers so far in this story. We'll get to hear some things about their pasts, Yusei's father of course, and a few other such interesting tidbits.**

* * *

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave a review below.**

* * *

 **Also here's how it looks when people talk:**

* * *

Normal Speech (Normal Text)

 _ **Earthbound Immortals (Bold Italics)**_

 _Thought (Italics)_

 **Mental Contact Between Dark Signers (Bold)**

* * *

 **I hope that makes sense. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Wolf Pack

* * *

Yusei let Kiryu nuzzle his face into his for a while and didn't try to pull away. He was far too confused by what was going on to try to. He couldn't deny though that he was happy to be reunited with Kiryu again. He didn't know where he was or how he had gotten here. However he could tell from the dirt still covering Kiryu that he had done some grave robbing.

His grave he reminded himself. He wondered how everyone had reacted to his "death". Surely it would be better than their reaction to finding him still "alive". He looked up and caught sight again of those black and amber eyes. They were unsettling and creepy, dead and cruel. They were full too of pain and some deep hunger. But they also comforted Yusei. Because he knew he wasn't alone and he knew Kiryu wasn't going to leave him (like so many others had).

They understood each other perfectly, now far more than ever. What was there to be afraid of? Kiryu paused and straightened again, blinking slowly at Yusei like an animal. Their eyes met, and both of them paused. Instinct made Yusei want to look away, like there was something more to that gaze. However he felt a deep trust sparking in his chest.

" _ **Interesting,**_ " Wiraqocha Rasca said in Yusei's mind, making him jump and look around on instinct. Kiryu nuzzled his face closer to his face again. " _ **Dark Signers are very...wolf like, for lack of a better word. They will not meet each other's gazes unless there is great trust between them, which can take a long time because of the darkness within their hearts. The fact that you can meet his is strange. Then again, you knew each other well before all of this. Your love for him, Yusei Fudo, has proven to be your undoing.**_ "

 _Where are you?_ Yusei asked in confusion, calming again at Kiryu's insistence. _In my head?_

" _ **Preci** **s** **e** **ly,**_ " Wiraqocha Rasca replied. " _ **Since you made a contract with me you have in a sense become my human host. I cannot take form in this world. My true form was shattered and I was sealed into the earth. That is why I need you. Very soon I will grow strong enough to summon the shell that was once myself into battle. However this too must have power. That can only be created by tributing human souls to give me form.**_ "

 _So you use humans as tools for your plan,_ Yusei said, feeling a little sick. _That's all we really are to you. What is your goal then?_

" _ **Of course not all humans are tools to us,**_ " the god replied. " _ **While you are my host and under my rule, you're also my most faithful servant, though willing you may not be. If you die again it will be painful for both of us, and I will be forced to wander until I find and subdue a new host. So you are also under my protection and will know my guidance. Once our world is again complete you will be rewarded and you will live for all the ages under the shadow of my wings. Our goal is to once again make the reign over the world that was stolen from us complete.**_ "

 _It was...stolen?_ Yusei asked. There was silence, and Yusei could sense the creature growing impatient.

" _ **I will tolerate so many questions because you have only now been born a Dark Signer,**_ " the Earthbound Immortal growled. " _ **But this is the last I will answer. I SHOULD correct this mistake. I am your god, and you should not address me like this. However I will be generous for now. The rest of your answers you will learn from the other Dark Signers soon enough. Do I make myself clear Yusei Fudo?**_ "

 _Of course,_ Yusei replied, careful to not bring forth the creature's wrath. He doubted he'd like the outcome.

" _ **You will say my name when you address me or answer,**_ " the condor growled.

 _Yes, Wiraqocha Rasca,_ Yusei amended. He definitely didn't want to make this creature angry.

" _ **Hm,**_ " the Earthbound Immortal said. " _ **You learn quickly. Not a bad mind either. Very well. I am satisfied for now. Make sure that your etiquette remains on a high level. Now, where was I? Oh yes. Our reign was indeed stolen, by a dragon of a crimson color. This creature too has minions who will also bear a sign. These will be red, and you are to destroy them no matter who they are or their age. If we can defeat them and their dragon god then we will reign again. However now is not the time for such talk. You will learn all you need to. Its time for you to join the others.**_ "

Yusei was still very confused and had many more questions, but he could tell from the god's mind that it wouldn't be a good idea to push his luck any farther. Besides, the creature could already sense his thoughts. Wiraqocha Rasca seemed pleased by his self restraint as well and seemed to be feeling quite generous today apparently. It probably had something to do with the fact that he'd been sealed away for so long and finally had a host.

" _ **A word of warning,**_ " the Earthbound Immortal said. " _ **If you should displease me I will have to use force to correct your mistakes. It could be against you, or I may injure the boy you so love.**_ " Yusei froze a little at this. He'd hurt Kiryu if he did something wrong? " _ **You don't want to harm him anymore do you? Then you'd better be on your best behavior. If either of you makes a mistake, the other may just pay for it.**_ "

Yusei was not very happy to hear that if he made the god unhappy Kiryu would get hurt for it. He loved Kiryu, and he certainly didn't want to hurt him anymore. He knew he'd have to do his best to be on his "best behavior". Though that seemed nearly impossible. How was that supposed to work when he had no idea what he was supposed to be doing? The Earthbound Immortal seemed pleased with his fear for Kiryu though and fell silent again.

"I'm fine Kiryu," Yusei said quietly. "You can put me down now. The wounds are gone. My god has healed me."

Kiryu nuzzled his face closer to Yusei's for a moment before he finally gently lowered the boy onto his feet. Yusei stood on his own, but he continued to look down and say nothing. After all, what was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do? He hardly understood what was going on, and he had few answers. He knew though that Kiryu was here to watch after him. He reached over and grabbed the boy's arm, feeling very vulnerable suddenly. Kiryu didn't try to pull away and instead leaned over and planted another kiss firmly on the boy's forehead. He was still taller than Yusei was.

Kiryu waited for a few moments, watching Yusei closely to make sure he wouldn't spook. Kiryu could still remember clearly how freaked out he had been. It had taken quite a while for Kiryu to grow to trust Roman and Devack at all, and he had kept running in fear from them. They were probably worried that something had spooked him again. But Kiryu knew Yusei would be much safer around them, and that it was the safest place for a young Dark Signer. He didn't want Yusei to run away now. He'd be much safer here.

However it seemed that Yusei still deeply trusted Kiryu, even after everything that had happened. Kiryu couldn't help but feel deeply touched and more protective at the thought. Slowly he coaxed Yusei after him towards their headquarters, which happened to be at the site of the old Ener-D Reactor. People didn't come here because of the dark and broken atmosphere of the place. The Dark Signers however were completely at home here.

A storm was gathering overhead, making it nearly completely dark. And the staircase leading down to the inner part of the reactor was always dark and shrouded in shadow. However Kiryu and Yusei's eyes were built for seeing into the depths and darkness like this, and it proved little trouble for them. They slowly made their way down into the darkness and through the shadows which seemed to whisper here of the forgotten tragedy of these halls. They fell silent as the Dark Signers passed and began again when they were gone. Even the spirits had forsaken these beasts.

After a long while they finally reached the end of the stairs. Yusei was undeniably scared. He didn't understand what was going on or why he was still here. He knew he had died, though the memories of what it was like were already fading. He didn't know where he was going, or what he was going to find there. But he did love and trust Kiryu, and he knew that Kiryu wasn't going to take him somewhere dangerous. Even so, when they stepped out into the dark void Yusei couldn't help but jump as he heard a voice growl to Kiryu out of the darkness.

"Where the hell have you been? Why do you insist on running off on your own Kiryu?"

"Lower your voice Devack," Kiryu spat back in a way that obviously surprised the man named Devack. He'd never seen Kiryu act this way.

Devack was a tall man with broad shoulders and no hair. His eyes were purple in the black pools that made up the eyes of the Dark Signers, and he was around thirty or so years old. Two lines ran down the sides of his face, breaking for a tiny instant above and below his eyes before continuing and curving towards a large dot in the middle of his chin, and his skin was pale, but oddly dark for a Signer. He too was wearing a dark black robe but with golden markings, and his hood was down. Kiryu quickly removed his hood as well.

Devack had obviously never heard Kiryu talk to him like that, and though his eyes darkened he seemed fond of the boy at least and carefully dropped his voice. There was still a growl in it, but he had yet to notice Yusei, who was hiding fairly successfully out of sight behind Kiryu's arm.

"Alright fine," he growled back. "Then where were you?"

Kiryu glanced over his shoulder instead in an answer. Yusei instinctively recoiled from sight as much as possible behind Kiryu as Devack paused in surprise and looked up at the boy. After a few moments in the silence Yusei forced himself to peer out at Devack from behind Kiryu's arm. Devack blinked a little in surprise at the young teen that peered out at him in return. He was obviously a Dark Signer, and Devack knew from experience how scared that boy had to be right now. He made no sudden moves and just watched the boy silently. He didn't want to spook him now, especially with the no small miracle of Kiryu getting the boy here where he was safe.

"A Dark Signer?" Devack asked gently, instantly lowering his voice for the boy. "Which one?" There was a stretch of silence, and Kiryu gave Yusei a reassuring smile.

"Wiraqocha Rasca," Yusei mumbled.

"The Condor," Devack said quietly with a slight nod. Yusei just stared at him.

Devack could see how absolutely terrified and confused the boy was, but he continued to cling to Kiryu's arm as if it was his only life line. He was surprised, since he'd never seen Kiryu act so gentle around anyone, and he knew the boy was from the Satellite. Since he had returned so quickly it had been obvious that this boy was from the Satellite.

The thought brought yet more anger into the man's mind. Both of these boys, though he'd only just now met one of them, were the only family he had left, and Devack had already hated the city. He couldn't stand how the City had ignored the Satellite for so long. However that had also created one, and now two, of the most feared creatures in the world. The lonely Phantoms of the Satellite were going to be the bane of the City who had been so cruel to them.

Even so, he was confused. He had heard quite a bit about Kiryu's previous life as a human, and he was trying to figure out who this boy could be. It was obvious that the two of them knew each other, and they already had a deep trust between the two of them. As he was watching for a minute though, something clicked as he looked at the boy.

"Is this," Devack asked, pausing a little. "Your boyfriend?"

"Yusei," Kiryu corrected gently to avoid spooking the boy clinging to his arm. "Yes. He was -is- my boyfriend."

"Didn't you say he betrayed you?" Devack asked, raising an eyebrow. Kiryu let a low growl out of his throat.

"I thought he had," he said. "But I found out the truth. I had already killed him though." Then the boy began to bristle and growl, an inhuman sound leaving his lips. "Our friends betrayed us! Not just me, but Yusei most of all! I'm going to make them pay for hurting him!"

Devack was utterly surprised. He'd never seen Kiryu get so worked up about anything. The boy looked absolutely livid though, and quickly reached behind him. He wrapped an arm around Yusei's waist and pulled him against his chest. The other hand was laid on the back of the boy's head, leaning his cheek into his chest. Yusei didn't spook or try to pull away, and he just wrapped his arms around the taller boy's waist and blinked up at Devack carefully. Devack couldn't help but give the boy a small smile, a reassuring one. Out of all of them, Kiryu and Yusei were like the pups in their little wolf pack.

 **Devack,** a voice called to all three of them softly from another room. Yusei jumped in surprise at the voice sounding in his head, but Kiryu gently shushed him. **What is it?**

 **A new Dark Signer,** Devack replied, glancing at Yusei, who was beginning to calm again. **He came with Kiryu, his boyfriend.**

 **His name?**

 **Yusei,** Kiryu replied softly. Silence reigned for a good few seconds, making Yusei look up in confusion.

 **Bring him.**

The voice was gone as soon as it had come, making Yusei look up in confusion. He wasn't entirely sure where the voice had come from, or how he had been able to hear it clearly as if he had been standing in the room. In fact, Kiryu's mouth, and the man named Devack's hadn't moved when they had replied. Why had they all been able to communicate through their minds? He wasn't entirely sure he liked what was going on, and he was honestly terrified.

Kiryu took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, giving him a gentle smile. Yusei slowly let his own fingers squeeze back trustingly as Kiryu released him and began to coax him after him deeper into the pitch black caverns. Their eyes had no trouble seeing into the blackness however, and the darkness didn't bother him. Rain began to pour down from the roof, and thunder rumbled overhead. However they entered a side room as empty as the first and were dry. They continued to walk silently into the darkness.

Devack walked in front, careful to remain within sight of Yusei at all times. He didn't want to spook the boy as he had Kiryu before and make him run away. It was only his trust with Kiryu that made him able to actually follow them into the dark unknown that surrounded them. Yusei shuddered as if he was cold, and he gripped Kiryu's fingers tighter. Kiryu didn't wince or complain, because he could understand what made Yusei so nervous.

He could sense the darkness and gloom of this place. He could sense the hundreds of lives that had been ended so cruelly by the event that had destroyed their lives. He could feel their hatred of him, and he couldn't help but grow nervous. Their hatred, pain, all of that darkness, he could feel it fueling his god and making it stronger. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel about it. But he doubted that even if these spirits could see how scared he was that they would care. They only saw him as cruel, and that hurt.

" _ **Yes it hurts doesn't it?**_ " Wiraqocha Rasca asked. " _ **The pain you feel from their hatred of you? Don't worry Yusei. That will soon be gone. The stronger I become, the more control I will have over you. Soon enough you won't feel anything but the blissful hatred I will give you.**_ "

The thought only made Yusei even more scared. He didn't want to feel nothing but hatred. He didn't want to become nothing more than a living puppet. However he knew too that he had made his choice and he couldn't go back. For the first time, he felt anger against his god. He wanted to escape it, he wanted it dead. This fear and anger however only fueled the god more, and the Condor screeched loudly and gleefully in his mind, making the boy grow even angrier. The creature didn't punish theses feelings, but instead fostered, and even rewarding it.

A wave of warmth seemed to flow through the boy suddenly, making him jump. He couldn't deny though that it felt good. He couldn't remember what it felt like to be warm, to be alive. The closest feeling he got to that was touching Kiryu, which was part of the reason the two boys were so much closer now than they even were in life. He couldn't help but wish it had remained longer. The Earthbound Immortal in his head gave him a purr.

" _ **Good boy,**_ " he said, making Yusei get angry again since this thing was calling him his pet. " _ **Keep being a good boy. The more you please me, the more I will reward you.**_ "

Yusei didn't try to respond, but the god didn't seem to mind. Wiraqocha Rasca retreated suddenly and left the boy looking forward ahead down the darkened hallways. He supposed that he'd learn these halls soon enough, but for now he was just horribly lost. Kiryu's hand gave him yet another reassuring squeeze as he tugged him into yet another room.

This one was large, filled only with a large oak table with seven chairs sitting around it. At the far end was a man. He was sitting in the chair silently, watching them as they made their way through the room. Yusei froze a little under his gaze as he saw his eyes, torn between wanting to greet him and run in terror. Spiders surrounded the man, landing on his shoulders. Most were the size of a normal spider, but there were many who were as large as his hand, and Yusei thought he spotted another down another hallway that was as big as a car. How could such impossible creatures exist?

The man was tall and well muscled. His skin was darker than it probably should have been, but still way too pale to belong to a living person. His hair was now white and spiked at the top, cut short. His eyes were black, and his pupils were such a light blue they were almost white in color. It was very disconcerting.

He was wearing a black robe with red markings on it, and Yusei could see that his left arm had been apparently cut off but reattached. His Dark Signer mark was dark red, with two lines above his eyes. Then they formed wing like structures (made of two lines) under the lines and ran over his lips, down to his chin where they curved just slightly around a large dot in the center of his chin. The man watched Yusei carefully, letting a spider land on his finger.

"Yusei Fudo," the man said knowingly, making the other three Dark Signers look up with interest. How did he know his full name? "What an interesting choice for a Signer. Fate certainly is cruel."

"How did you-?" Kiryu began.

"Know?" the man asked knowingly. "Because I knew your father. You know of course of this place, and the Zero Reverse? It was my god, Uru the Spider, who ordered me to cause the meltdown. That Yusei is where your father, Hakase, died. I was working under him at the time. The fact that you became a Dark Signer when one of them destroyed your father is rather amusing, don't you think?"

Yusei didn't respond. He didn't feel much of anything when his father was mentioned. He had never met the man, and besides this man in front of him was a Dark Signer like he was, and it was impossible for him to hate him. In fact, he felt anger against his father, against a man he'd never met, for standing against this man.

He knew his father had died during the Zero Reverse, and as a child people had hated Yusei for being the son of the man who had "caused the Zero Reverse". Yusei felt more anger at that as well. He wasn't his father! Yusei was now looking at the man who had caused the Zero Reverse, and he wasn't entirely sure why he was okay with that. Then again, why was he okay with Kiryu having killed him? He didn't know what was going on anymore.

"My name is Roman," the man finally introduced himself quietly. He lifted his finger and the Spider disappeared above him. Within seconds another (or the same, he wasn't sure) landed on his shoulder, making the boy jump and glance down at the livid purple spider. "Welcome to the Dark Signers."

Yusei just blinked down at the Spider for a few moments, who was silently watching him. It was as large as his thumb, and every feature on its face and body were clearly visible to Yusei's eyes. Dark Signers could see very well in the darkness, and its every feature seemed magnified ten fold before his eyes. Before he might have found it ugly, but now he found that as he looked at it, he found that he liked the way it looked.

He reached up and curiously held his finger out to it. The tiny creature seemed quite happily to scramble onto his finger and look up at him again. It seemed that this strange breed of spiders, whatever the heck they were and why ever they followed Roman around, they were quite fond of the Dark Signers. Yusei just continued to blink at the creature, and looked up. He jumped a little when he saw Roman standing there watching him. He hadn't been aware he had been so close to him, or even realized he had made his way over.

Roman silently watched the boy as the Spider retreated again to the ceiling where it was lost to even the eyes of the Dark Signers. The odd scraping and walking sound above their heads though made Yusei think that there were many more above them, and some were much bigger than that tiny little thing. The Dark Signers shared their home with these monsters. It was literally nothing more than a den of monsters. Seeing the boy wasn't too freaked out, Roman smiled to him gently.

"Your old life is over now Yusei Fudo," the man said. "Your knew one has begun. Your training will soon begin, and with time our cause will grow. Rest assured though, you are safe here."

As if to emphasize the point, Kiryu reached over suddenly and grabbed Yusei, pulling him into a hug and laying his head on the boy's shoulder. Again Kiryu let out the purring noise as he held the boy to his chest. Yusei blinked, feeling deeply confused and conflicted. He wanted to be scared and run away, but he felt so oddly comfortable here. Yusei quietly looked down at his shirt, still covered in blood from where he had been hit and died. Why couldn't he remember what it was like to die? Why was the pain gone from his memory?

And what was he supposed to do now?

* * *

 **What do you guys think so far? Next chapter will start off with a time skip, because I don't feel like writing a year's worth of training. Anyway, feel free to leave a review below.**


	5. In My Remains

**Here we go with chapter five. In this chapter there will be a time skip, since Yusei has been training for a while to slowly become a Dark Signer. His Deck's also completely been redone so that he can use it in battle for his Earthbound Immortal. In this story however, you'll also notice that he uses "Card Advance" which shouldn't exist in this time line (it is a card that should techinically go in a Pendulum deck, but it works well with Earthbound Immortals). It will be a "rare" card where only three exist in the whole world.**

* * *

 **I use Card Advance when I play my own Earthbound Immortal Deck though, and it is really fun to play. Another card that I use (which is actually kind of terrifying) is Hardened Armed Dragon. Its a monster whose effect means that when its used to tribute summon a monster card effects no longer effect the tribute summoned monster. The reason it's so terrifying is because this also includes an Earthbound Immortal's effect. When this card is used the field spell can be destroyed and the Earthbound Immortal will remain on the field because its own effect no longer works against it. Think about that. These are monsters that suck souls to summon themselves and now Ancient Fairy Dragon's effect no longer destroys them.**

* * *

 **Basically I pulled a typical Yu-Gi-Oh writer (both anime and fanfiction) and made the main character as overpowered as possible to basically just kick all kinds of ass. None of the other Dark Signers will use this overpowered deck. Of course there are still plenty of ways to beat this deck, but its kind of terrifying if you think about it in the way that these things are real creatures in this world who can do real damage. If the Dark Signers were scary before, they're even more scary now! Yusei will also have two decks, one for when he's on his Duel Runner, and one when he's not. The main difference will be speed spells and such.**

* * *

 **The Wiraqocha Rasca Deck will be different from the main deck I use when playing Earthbound Immortals, and its also different from Yusei's deck before. Eventually he will return to his old deck, but that won't be for a while. Also, the first duel will be held during this chapter and we'll get to see Wiraqocha Rasca. Of course this battle won't really go unnoticed by everyone else in the Satellite and City. Needless to say, things are going to start getting really interesting now that we've started. We also don't know much about Devack so I'm just starting to make shit up about his past now.**

* * *

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Secrets

* * *

If someone didn't know where to look, they probably would have never even see the two dark blue eyes flash past the small opening that led from the abandoned Ener-D Reactor to the world outside. Few people ventured near this forsaken place in the Satellite, not that it bothered him any as he paused. He cast the area a glance around, feeling dark thoughts invading his mind. Some part of him dreaded what would soon be coming, but some part of him also felt a dark glee at the thought. He was both horrified and ready for the torment to come.

It had been a year, and Yusei Fudo was a largely forgotten specter in the Satellite. He'd heard rumors of course of the movements Trudge was trying to make, and that Crow had returned. He'd even heard of the fame Jack had acquired thanks to HIM and how he'd betrayed his ex boyfriend. Yusei's thoughts turned bitter when he thought of Jack. He'd stolen his most precious card, set into motion his death, and even stolen the Duel Runner he had built. He didn't even dare mention him around Kiryu either, who had grown, if possible, closer to Yusei.

Kiryu was also always protective of Yusei, and he almost always was close behind him, even if Yusei never actually noticed it. Any sort of love that had once been between the two of them had now turned dark and mysterious completely unhealthy. However it held the two of them together in a tighter bond than any they'd experienced before. Luckily for them, both boys were quick learners. They had to be after growing up on these streets. So they had remained relatively unharmed by the gods that inhabited their heads.

As usual, Wiraqocha Rasca was largely silent, though Yusei was always aware of his presence. The boy had taken to wearing the usual clothes of the Dark Signers, that being black pants, a black shirt, and a hooded cloak that was black and covered in pink lines. He also tended to wear black gloves and a belt that kept his two decks on it. He only had two, mostly because of the fact that he liked to duel on a Duel Runner, Turbo Duels as they were called, and he needed another in case he wasn't on a Duel Runner at the time. The third and forth, more identical decks, were completely different than the others, his original decks. He didn't want to use them though.

The decks probably weren't the best, but they were certainly something he could work with, especially if his good luck in drawing held. He'd also received the only three copies of "Card Advance" in the world from a cult that the Dark Signers apparently had building up in the city. They treated the Earthbound Immortals like the gods they were, and they treated the Dark Signers like their priests. These people weren't above stealing either, so he'd gotten the rare cards in his deck. He wasn't going to question them though. After all, he was a creature far worse than anything they could end up being at this point.

Still, Yusei's deck was missing an important piece. He needed to get his Stardust Dragon back, no matter what it ended up taking for him to do that. He snarled a little, his wolf like eyes darkening as he did so. The restless spirits of this place scattered in fear, but he paid them no mind. The thought of the sad history of this place hardly made him pause anymore. His mind was almost always swamped with the dark glee of the god that inhabited his head. Yusei regretted what he'd done, and what he was helping bring about, but there was no taking it back now.

A low purr behind Yusei didn't even making him pause in surprise as a taller boy stepped up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and laying his chin on the shorter boy's shoulder. Kiryu nuzzled his face into the side of Yusei's, simply enjoying the boy's company. Yusei did relax a little bit, but he couldn't help it. Kiryu was one of the few comforts Yusei had in this life, as well as his little family of Dark Signers. The Earthbound Immortals didn't discourage this behavior, and even made them beginning to feel more and more uneasy around those who were not part of the Dark Signers. Yusei's world had become even smaller than before.

Kiryu wasn't even attempting to hide his more sinister side either, the dark mark on his face and his unearthly eyes clearly visible if anyone could have seen the two of them in the darkness. Usually they didn't, and simply kept their hoods up. It was more or less because of the hatred that began to fester in their hearts, these two more than most. They hated the city for making them dare to dream, and the Satellite for abandoning them and betraying them. As the Earthbound Immortals grew stronger, the two boys feel farther under their sway.

"Out here by yourself again, huh?" Kiryu asked gently, quietly. Yusei managed a small smile for him, though no warmth ever truly entered his gaze.

"Just thinking," he replied casually. "I really need that card back..." Kiryu's gaze grew darker and his grip on Yusei tightened as well.

"I can get it back," Kiryu promised, though in a growl this time. "I don't want you to be anywhere around Jack again. I won't let him hurt you."

"He knows you're dead though," Yusei pointed out. "I doubt many people would know or care that I was actually dead, so I'd have a better chance if I had to confront him."

"I don't care," Kiryu snarled.

"I do," Yusei said, reaching up and lacing his fingers through Kiryu's hair. This finally seemed to calm the boy. "I don't want you to get hurt. Besides, we can't let them figure out that anything's wrong, not yet."

"Goodwin already knows," Kiryu growled back, referring to Roman's younger brother. Yusei frowned thoughtfully at this. He did know about the Earthbound Immortals, though maybe not him. So what was he waiting for?

"I don't think we should risk it," he said quietly.

"Fine," Kiryu growled, but relented. "Anyway, come on. Roman's wanting to get everyone together soon, or did you forget?"

Yusei hadn't forgotten the message Roman had sent them earlier. More and more members of the Dark Signers had begun to appear, including a model and actress from the city, a beautiful woman whose god was the Lizard, Ccarayhua, named Misty, and a man who had come from another place far away and wanted revenge for the things Rex Goodwin had done to his family. His god was the Orca, Chacu Challhua, and his name was Bommer. Both of these people were still really rather skittish when it came to being around the others, but they hadn't really met Yusei and Kiryu yet.

That was nearly all of them, except of course the Humming Bird. Still, it was a rather impressive army already, gathering because they shared a dark hatred for the world they'd once called their home. They all had darkness that had allowed the Earthbound Immortals to find them and turn them into their own personal puppets. And today Roman had finally called all of these individuals together. Today they'd finally all meet face to face.

"I hadn't," Yusei replied. "But we should probably go."

Kiryu reluctantly released Yusei and walked beside him as they made their way into the middle of the old Reactor. Spiders dashed this way and that, completely undisturbed by the Dark Signers and letting them pass unhindered or even daring to greet them and get a few affectionate pats before disappearing in the darkness. Some of the creatures, the two knew, could become insanely huge, feeding off of Uru's power, and some were even the size of small dogs. Somewhere in the background, the two gods were delighted to hear, the sounds of the struggling and still alive victims the Spiders had caught to prey upon in the darkness. The two Dark Signers ignored the sounds however and continued towards the large oak table where the meetings would be taking place.

Reaching the room was no problem, seeing how their eyes were long accustomed to the darkness that ruled this place. Yusei was however a little surprised that some of the spirits did approach him, nervously, as if they were afraid. Were they people who knew him, or at least who he was? He had no idea, considering the fact that he had been an infant at the time of the explosion of the Ener-D Reactor. Not that he particularly cared. He snarled in irritation and they scattered just like the rest, watching him mournfully. As he walked he allowed his face to take on the more sinister qualities of the Dark Signers -the whites of his eyes becoming black and a crimson mark appearing on his cheek- and he fell in step easily with Kiryu.

Yusei wasn't quite like the other Dark Signers, mostly because of the mark on his face. It resembled a prison mark, and it looked extremely similar to Kiryu's, but that wasn't unexpected. They were extremely close after all. However the color wasn't quite the same as the dark almost drying blood red that the other signers had. His was a bright crimson color, making his face stand out even more than the other signers. He felt a twinge on his back, where he knew his Dark Signer mark was, silently sitting and waiting. His mark was large, looking like the Nazca Line of the Condor in Peru. Its wings stretched across his shoulder blades. Despite the pain however he didn't wince.

As they stepped into the room, both boys let their hoods fall before they looked up into the room around them. Devack was in the corner, as always, seated next to Roman, who just looked largely amused. A new man and woman that Kiryu and Yusei hadn't met yet were sitting at the table, looking extremely uncomfortable. They jumped, and their wolf like eyes flashed towards the two boys who had just now entered the room. Despite that however both of them seemed to pause, and their eyes widened just a little as they saw how young they were. Everyone else here were practically adults, but these two were just teens. Yusei could see the pity in their eyes from here.

Bommer was a large man, with darker skin that everyone else there. He was well muscled and stood much taller than Kiryu and Yusei both. His cloak was dark black, with purple markings that matched those of his Earthbound Immortal. His hair was long and black, and his eyes within the dark black pools that made up the Dark Signer's wolf like eyes looked almost lavender. The mark on his face was not unlike Kiryu and Yusei's, only his reached far up beyond the top of his eye and then curved halfway down his cheek towards his ear. Yusei, making sure not to meet his eyes, looked over at the woman instead impassively.

She was certainly a very beautiful woman, and it was easy to see why people in the city revered her as an actress and a model. Yusei really didn't understand things like that, but he supposed the two of them had grown up in two very different worlds. She was tall, pale, and had a face that was well angled. She had the look of someone who was confident and exotic in her own right. Her eyes were a cold blue color, which were flicking in the direction of the two boys as she looked at them. Her hair was nearly as long as she was tall, and it framed her face nicely along with a pretty blue jewel that hung on her forehead. The markings on her face were almost like wings on both cheeks, a single line with a smaller line branching off above it. Her cloak had a dark green color on it.

For a while the two youngest dark signers just stood there, looking at the new comers and taking in their appearances. However Roman looked up and flicked his remaining arm towards their seats on the other end of the table. Their eyes quickly turned to him, before they turned and made their way towards their seats across from the newest Dark Signers. They said nothing, simply sinking down into their seats. It was a large table, with plenty of room between all their seats so that the newer Dark Signers wouldn't be too scared to actually remain at the table, something that Yusei could identify with.

Dark Signers were often spooked easily in the early days, unused to their own gods and those of the others around them. It was also a good idea to keep them as hidden as possible during the early days, mostly because their human hearts hadn't been corrupted by the Dark Signers long enough. Words alone could be enough to make them hesitate and allow others to get past their defenses as a Dark Signer, or keep them from summoning their gods and losing battles. People were terrified of them for what they were, so it only made sense that they'd hurt young Dark Signers if given the chance. It was hard to kill them, but it could be done.

Yusei on the other hand, had been a Dark Signer for about a year now, learning to control his powers and fight with a deck with an Earthbound Immortal in it (not that he'd ever drawn it considering the creature would only let him summon it if it felt like appearing). He also knew all the things that could be done to actually hurt his god (not just destroy the shell the card summoned, but actually hurt his god too). Most of those really hurt him too, so he had no problem making sure those didn't happen. Even so, his god always made sure to remind him to protect it as much as possible. Yusei was far enough gone now that words alone wouldn't bring him back from under the god's influence.

Roman's eyes slowly traveled around the table, landing on each Dark Signer in turn and lingering for a moment on the empty chair across from Kiryu. Whatever he was thinking of didn't seem pleasant, if his face was anything to go off of. Not that Yusei could really blame him though, especially considering the fact that they were missing one of their number. Even Yusei, impassive though he usually was, couldn't help but worry about the other Dark Signers. They were the only family he had left anymore, the only people who understood how fucked up his life had really become. He might not have been the newest Dark Signer, but he was still the youngest and he knew the others (especially Kiryu) were still loathe to let him out of their sights.

"We're all here," he said in an almost relieved tone. "Good. Things are difficult as it is. Misty can't stay here long considering her job. Its a miracle she hasn't been found out yet, but I don't think the Earthbound Immortals will remain quiet much longer. Bommer on the other hand, you took place in Goodwin's tournament, right?" The man let out a soft growl at the mention of the man without seeming to realize it.

"I did," the dark skinned man replied. "He was trying to test the powers of the Signers, but he was stupid to think I wouldn't find out what he did." A cruel smile appeared on his face, one that sent a thrill through Yusei's god. "Too bad for him, he has no idea what he's unleashed."

"The Signers are already appearing?" Devack asked, a note of fear entering his voice. Not that Yusei could blame him, considering the fact that they were some of the few creatures that could hurt them and their gods. "This is bad. We're not prepared yet."

"They can't move first," Roman said comfortingly, which helped the Dark Signers to relax just a little bit. "They don't know what they're up against, even if they do know about us and our gods from my foolish little brother. They won't know what to do. Until then, we will wait until our gods call us to action. For now, I want Misty to return to the City. Keep things normal until then, and look for our last member there. Bommer will look for our last member here just in case. Devack and I will be standing by. Kiryu and Yusei, I want you two to stay here for now unless your gods tell you otherwise."

Yusei felt a spark of anger against the man when he heard this, which his god soaked in with glee. His face remained impassive, though Kiryu's anger clearly sparked across his face. Neither of them spoke up against the man however, knowing he was just trying to look after his young family. He was worried they'd take drastic measures if things came to them actually entering the city. They were the phantoms of the Satellite after all, and out of all the Dark Signers they were the darkest. Their hatred stemmed form the people in the Satellite who hurt them, the city who had abandoned them, practically the entire world itself. They were not patient creatures.

"There is a card of mine I need back," Yusei said, his calm voice betraying none of the anger seething under his mask. "Someone stole it from me a while back. I would prefer to get it myself, but maybe it would be best if I didn't show myself now."

"What card?" Devack asked quietly. He knew the city and those in it pretty well considering he was supposed to be dead for years. Not that he had any family that cared.

"Stardust Dragon," Yusei replied. "Jack Atlas took it from me before his theatrical escape into the city and my death. I doubt he knows I died. He's probably hanging onto it for some sort of sentimental reason, or waiting for me to come get it back. Honestly I want to see the look on everyone's face when I return from the dead with the card they all seemed to love so much."

"I'll get it," Devack immediately volunteered, noticing Kiryu snarling now and bristling at the mention of the other boy, and even Yusei's eyes had taken on a frightening glare. "I know the city well enough, and I'm not letting you two get hurt. I doubt I'll have to even battle him for it. The less he knows about all of us, the better."

"Jack Atlas is one of the Signers," Bommer warned, his eyes flicking uneasily towards the two boys across the table. This seemed to surprise them, but then both of their glares hardened. "You'll have to be extremely careful."

"I will be," Devack assured, looking at Yusei again. "I'll get your card back. Your revenge can wait until later."

Yusei slowly nodded his understanding, knowing that he wasn't going to argue his way into getting let into the city now that the others knew that one of his targets was one of their most dangerous adversaries. As much as he hated being patient, he would be for now. It made sense why it was Devack going. He was one of the few that wouldn't bring up questions for being "alive" since hardly anyone knew he had died and it wasn't really going to be a big deal even if his family saw him. They were rich and didn't care about anyone but themselves so he'd been forgotten quite some time ago. His family's influence was enough to get him close to Jack without being suspicious, and his powers as a Dark Signer would let him get the card quickly.

Misty would stand out too much, being famous as she was. If she slipped up she could easily give them away, and she was too young a Dark Signer to not make some sort of mistake on accident. Bommer had tried to kill Rex Goodwin on live television for his revenge so it was obvious that was supposed to be in jail (no one knew he had died yet, and they thought he'd simply escaped capture). Yusei and Kiryu were from the Satellite and didn't know how any of their technology really worked or how they could act to hide, and there were people who knew they were dead. Roman Goodwin was supposed to have died during the Zero Reverse, so there were way too many questions there.

Still, it didn't quite sit well with Yusei. Even so, he knew it was the only hope he had for getting his card back now and keep their secrets hidden for a while longer. He made himself nod again to the man to tell him he understood and agreed, and was relieved to see Kiryu relax a little as well. Despite his hatred towards Jack and Crow for hurting Yusei, he wasn't going to let Yusei anywhere near Jack without being near now that he knew how dangerous he was. If Yusei was safe he could remember to keep in line for a while longer, as much as he hated to wait for his revenge. When he needed to be, he could be extremely patient. But there were certain things that he could not be patient for. Slowly, Yusei could see Kiryu force himself to relax a little.

Roman opened his mouth to speak more, but immediately stopped and looked up in surprise. The spiders were becoming suddenly agitated, making soft hissing noises above them. Yusei looked towards the ceiling as well, wondering what had set them off, when he felt it through his Earthbound Immortal. There was a duel happening nearby, which was strange in itself mostly because people tended to avoid this area. There were still signs of radiation in the area that made sure the police avoided the area, and the people who lived in the Satellite were scared of this place. The fact that someone was having a duel at their doorstep made them all bristled and nervous. Yusei glanced towards Kiryu, who had immediately stood and drew closer to Yusei, gripping his arm tightly.

He winced a little at the painful grip his boyfriend currently had on his arm, but he didn't try to pull away or make Kiryu step away. It would only make him more worried and probably end up making the boy run off to try and deal with the situation even if his god told him not to move. As Yusei had this train of thought however he felt Wiraqocha Rasca suddenly leap forward into his mind, letting out a loud cry and raising its wings. This time Yusei winced at the noise as the god began to speak. The other Dark Signers didn't miss this however, and noticed the pink mark on Yusei's back beginning to blaze bright enough to be seen through several layers of clothing.

" _ **Enough,**_ " the god cried, seemingly angrily. " _ **I will not hide away any longer. Our forces may not be complete, but we are strong enough. My brothers agree, so this time we will attack with all of our might. Come, Yusei. Let us see what strength you have in your bones. Go out there and deal with these meddlesome insects outside.**_ "

Yusei didn't respond, but he didn't have to. He could feel the god's rage and fury pulsing through his head, its dark glee at the pain and anger he could feel around him. A cruel smile broke Yusei's facade, but even Roman seemed a little unnerved by his gaze. Despite his insane look, the calculating gaze he always had never left him, even under the influence of his god. They knew that look, and they knew that Yusei had just been given an order by his Earthbound Immortal which was absolute, one that he couldn't ignore and didn't really care to.

Yusei had been trapped here, stuck in pain because of what he knew he would soon be doing and knowing that no one would ever forgive him for doing it. It hated himself for being weak and he hated the world for making hi weak. But more than that he hated the world for allowing him to become the monster that he now was. Then there was his hatred for his old friends, who had betrayed him so many times that he'd just stopped caring and then given into the Earthbound Immortal now living inside his head. He hated the world for letting him dream and then taking them away. Now his Earthbound Immortal was telling him to go and cause as much mayhem as possible, to take out the anger (whether voluntary or not) on whoever had come to close to his family.

Yusei swatted Kiryu's hand away, not very gently, and felt a stab of guilt for doing so. Kiryu seemed to understand though and just stepped back, reaching to his hip and pulling off his duel disk and tossing it to Yusei. The other teen quickly snagged it out of the air and put it on his wrist, activating it. Yusei didn't usually carry his duel disk with him at all times, but he figured if they were really making their move that he should get used to doing so. None of the other Dark Signers said anything as he turned, grabbing the deck he would use outside of Turbo Duels and shoving it into the slot for the deck. As he began making his way out of the old Ener-D Reactor though he could hear them all following him, staring at the mark on his back and morbidly curious.

They stopped at the door and didn't try to follow him as he stepped forward towards the sounds of a duel taking place. Clouds were gathering overhead, and it was close to midnight out here. Still his eyes were long used to the dark and he had no trouble spotting what appeared to be the problem. Members of their cult was here, all with their hoods pulled up to hide their faces. One of them was losing a battle against a police officer badly, and the woman looked smug. It wasn't one that Yusei had ever seen, so he wasn't sure what she was even doing out here. Still, he could feel his god practically salivating at the thought of all the souls he could consume.

Yusei didn't bother pulling up his own hood, knowing that it wouldn't matter anyway. The woman was going to die no matter what she did, so why should he hide his face. He began to pass the first members of the cult, who all froze in surprise at seeing him there and either quickly bowing to him or looking even more angry that this woman had come too far into their territory. They began to bristle even more and glare at the woman, who continued to smirk as she won the battle. Her opponent carefully backed away, glaring at the woman. She hadn't seemed to see Yusei yet, but she would be meeting her fate soon enough. His eyes scanned the crowd. There were about fifty members of the cult here, all of which might be soon sacrificed to his god, but he wasn't sure there was enough to satiate the god. It was enough to summon him, but he usually demanded a higher sacrifice. Either way though, Rasca was out for blood.

"What a stupid gang," the woman gloated. "Where are those leaders of yours you were talking about? If they're as weak as you, then I'll have no trouble beating them too."

"Watch your tongue, woman," the man she'd just beat cried in outrage. "They are far too busy to worry themselves with a worthless being such as yourself!"

"Whatever," she growled, rolling her eyes. "I'm here to take all of you in. Decks are prohibited in the Satellite, so you're all coming in. I don't care whose 'territory' I've stepped into, but you'll all be going down."

"Not even if you're looking the hunter in the face?" Yusei asked.

The woman turned to look at him indignantly. The cult members began to mumble and bristle at the woman, as if daring her to try something now that he was standing there. She put a hand on her hip as she looked him up and down, but when her eyes met his she seemed to freeze and color seemed to start draining away from his face. Yusei knew why, even now. It was his eyes, wolf like in appearance as they were. They inspired a deep fear of the unknown and the hunter that lived just outside of the light of man's fires at night. It was a primitive fear that made her want to crawl into herself and not come back. He was still grinning insanely.

"Who the hell are you punk?" she growled, attempting to sound brave. Obviously she failed, and Yusei could sense it.

He could see everything about her. She had been too rowdy in the city, picking fights with civilians, so they had sent her out here. She hated her father for becoming a drunkard after the death of her mother and wanted to put as much space between herself and him as she possibly could. She disliked people but was desperate to get back out of the Satellite. The cult members on the other hand were livid with her for talking to him like that, angry and furious, wanting him to punish her. He'd punish her all right. He knew the other Dark Signers were watching the battle, silently in the background. Yusei just flipped the duel disk up (a dark and evil looking thing that could only match the Dark Signers) and activated it. The woman activated hers in response, glaring at him, and his grin only grew. If she had been smart she would have run.

"I'm the last thing you're going to see," he said in a voice that made her visibly shudder.

She was scared of him, he could tell. She'd never seen somebody with eyes like his, and that was perfectly fine. As soon as she'd activated her duel disk his trap had sprung. The clouds above them began massing above them, the sky rumbling as if with thunder. The marking on his back glowed even brighter, and he felt Rasca leap forward in his mind. As soon as it had, the area was surrounded with a huge outline of same Nazca Line from Peru, only this one was glowing brightly pink like the mark on his back. It created a wall she couldn't escape from, nor could the cult members gathered around him. They smirked but backed away to give him room, and the woman jumped and looked for a chance to escape. There was none.

She looked extremely uncomfortable but they both drew their starting hands. The battle had already begun, and there was no backing down now. Yusei glanced down at his hand, not exactly surprised. His deck was a mismatch of styles and cards, thrown together as it was here. It was also full of some older cards, old enough that people would probably laugh at him for having them, not that this mattered. Yusei was a genius when it came to playing the card game. In his hand was Mausoleum of the Emperor, Call of the Haunted, United We Stand, Card Advance, and Mirage Dragon.

 **(Yusei: 4000 Police: 4000)**

"I'll go first," Yusei said, his tone still dark as he turned to look at the woman, daring her to contradict him. She didn't say a thing. "First I play the field spell Mausoleum of the Emperor."

As soon as the card was placed down the giant building seemed to rise around them, casting the air in its ancient glow. A giant fire burned in its center, and it was guarded by two men who stood on either side. Nearly instantly the entire air seemed to change as Yusei added the field spell, and the woman noticed it immediately. She shuddered in the light of the otherwise rather normal looking field spell, as if the light of the fire had cast darker shadows across her field of view than she could normally see and she didn't like it.

"Now," Yusei said. "I summon Mirage Dragon to the field."

 **(Mirage Dragon Lvl 4 Atk:1600 Def: 600)**

As soon as Yusei put the card down on the Duel Disk a holographic creature appeared on the field, making him smirk more. She would wish they all remained holographic towards the end of this duel. The creature was a rather creepy looking "dragon", with a yellow body and a creepy almost human like face, claws, and what appeared to be hair coming off of its head. The creature sat, mostly coiled in the air, glaring at the woman in front of it almost as if it was a real creature. Of course, Yusei couldn't attack his first turn, so he slid two cards into slots, which appeared face down on the field instead. He would bide his time.

"I place two cards face down," he said with a bored tone. "And end my turn."

The woman jumped, as if she was beginning to realize that something was wrong. Mirage Dragon of course, wasn't the most powerful monster for a level four, but Yusei didn't particularly care. It would do its job just fine with all things considered. Right now he was testing the waters, trying to see what this idiot was going to end up doing. The woman snarled, practically ripping another card out of her deck as she drew and looked down at it. A smirk appeared on her face, not that Yusei actually minded. He just kept watching her with a dark smirk, amused by her struggling.

"I summon Blizzard Dragon to the field," she said triumphantly.

 **(Blizzard Dragon Lvl 4 Atk: 1800 Def: 1000)**

The creature that appeared was less frightening looking that the dragon that Yusei had summoned, and more plain. It was a large creature that had wings sprouting from its front arms and a long tail and neck. Its eyes were red and it had long horns. It was a gray blue color on the top of its body and a white color underneath, giving it the impression that it was an icy creature. This creature seemed less animated than Yusei's monster, as if the creature was responding to the darkness that its master was giving off. If the woman noticed this, she didn't seem to care. She smirked as she pointed at Yusei's monster with a careless wave of her hand.

"Blizzard Dragon attacks your monster," she declared.

Nearly immediately the monster leaped forward to attack Yusei's monster, biting into his dragon's neck. It was destroyed with ease, roaring as it smashed into pieces and her dragon returned to her. Yusei's smirk didn't leave his face however as he continued to watch her, which seemed to both annoy her and unnerve her more. She settled on scowling back at him as his life points fell.

 **(Yusei: 3800 Police: 4000)**

"I set a card face down and end my turn," she growled at him.

Yusei just drew another card, his eyes never leaving her face until he had it in his hand, and he turned them just enough to glance at the card he'd drawn. It was a Speed Warrior, which was a card he had used often in his old deck. He turned to look at his hand, as if already bored of the duel, his eyes landing again on it. Despite how long it had been since he had died, there were just some cards that he couldn't let go of. It did nothing to make his deck look more well put together, but it certainly had its uses. He picked it up and dropped it onto the field.

"I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode," he said, his tone bored but his eyes giving the opposite impression.

 **(Speed Warrior Lvl 2 Atk: 900 Def: 400)**

The creature that appeared almost seemed to do so sadly, as if sensing what was wrong with the young man who had summoned it so many times in the past. Like all of his monsters it seemed more animated than normal monsters, and he wasn't sure if it was the Earthbound Immortal's powers or a figment of his imagination. It appeared mostly humanoid, though it seemed to be wearing a mask with a rebreather, various pieces of junk armor and had blades on its feet. Yusei didn't stop there however, completely unafraid of her trap card. If she was as smart as she appeared to be she wouldn't use it for something this insignificant.

"Speed Warrior's effect activates," Yusei announced to the woman, watching her. Rasca was growing even more interested in the duel, watching the outcome with growing amusement. "On the turn it was summoned it can double its attack points until the end of the Battle Phase. Now, Speed Warrior attacks your Blizzard Dragon."

 **(Speed Warrior Lvl 4 Atk: 1800 Def: 400)**

"Blizzard Dragon's effect activates," the woman growled, not liking his tone. "Your Speed Warrior gets switched to Defense position and can't change its position or attack until the end of the next turn."

Yusei wasn't disappointed in this turn of events, if anything he could feel his blood burning more as Speed Warrior knelt and seemed to change to a blue color, indicating that it was now waiting in its defense position. That could be a serious setback in a duel like this, but really he just didn't care. It was finally getting more interesting. Training his powers as a Dark Signer reminded him how painful things were going to become, but when he battled Yusei's will was nearly completely suppressed by the god in his head. He just no longer cared, and only looked to cause as much damage as possible. He wasn't worried. He could easily pull through this.

"I end my turn," Yusei said, far from feeling scared.

"I'm going to wipe that stupid grin off your face," she growled as she drew her next card. She frowned, then placed it in her hand. "Blizzard Dragon attacks your Speed Warrior."

Again the dragon shot forward and sank its fangs into Yusei's monster, but he didn't exactly care. Even as the monster was destroyed and he sent it to the graveyard he felt a sense of dark amusement rising in him. It wasn't really from him, more like it was from the Earthbound Immortal. Yusei got the feeling that it was playing with her, knowing exactly how to manipulate the duel so it could win. He didn't doubt that this very well could be the case. The woman started to bristle and slammed another card down into her face down area, and it appeared on the field in front of her. He got the feeling from her angry expression that she wasn't drawing the cards she needed. His eyes grew darker at the gods glee, cackling at her tortured expression.

"Don't tell me you're getting frustrated already," he said. "We've only just started. I thought you were going to wipe the grin off my face? Where's your bravado now?"

"Shut up," she snapped. "I just got a bad hand. I'll still destroy and that worthless piece of trash you call a deck."

"We'll see," Yusei said with a feral grin as he drew another card. Glancing at it, he smirked. "I activate the effect of Pot of Duality."

A pot appeared on the field, with a smiling and kind face while the other side looked like Pot of Greed. Pulling the first three cards off his deck he looked them over. The duelist in Yusei was looking at the cards with interest, but the god quickly plucked Double Coston from the group and held it up for the girl to see, before shuffling the rest back into his deck with a grin. Placing the deck back he could see the woman's suspicious face.

"I add Double Coston to my hand," he said. "Then I shuffle the rest into my deck. Then I end my turn."

"You sure talk a lot of shit for doing nothing," the woman growled, drawing another card. Again, a frown touched her face, but she snarled at him as he continued to growl at him.

"Having trouble?" he taunted. "Doesn't seem like your deck is built any better than mine, now does it?"

"I've won plenty of tournaments before," she snapped. "What makes you think you're going to beat me with your deck?"

"Oh this is much worse than any tournament," Yusei warned with a dark chuckle.

"Blizzard Dragon attacks you directly," she snapped.

Again the dragon flashed forward, this time sinking its holographic teeth into Yusei's shoulder. The boy didn't even flinch or otherwise show that he had lost any life points at all, which didn't amuse the woman in the slightest. He could feel her fear mounting though as she continued to look at him, as if the more they battled the more unnerved she was becoming. The god only felt a dark glee at her fear, knowing that he was succeeding in its quest in making itself feared once again.

 **(Yusei: 2000 Police: 4000)**

"I place one card face down and end my turn," she said, her eyes flicking towards her hand again. The card appeared, and Yusei drew another card. This time it was Trap Stun.

He might have questioned the god and his ability to change the duel to fit its needs, but he felt it was pleased with this card so he didn't particularly care. It wasn't like it was his place to ask questions anyway, so he just dropped the card onto the field with the rest, simply setting the card and turning to look at the woman again. Suspicion was beginning to appear in his eyes, wondering why he seemed so calm when he was obviously losing so badly. Yusei knew there were other cards that he had that would have worked better, but the god seemed determined to continue to play around with her.

"I set one card face down and end my turn," he said with an uncaring voice. Again she drew.

"None of these cards help," she snapped, then seemed to remember he was there. "I don't know what's going on, but I'm getting really tired of your shit! Blizzard Dragon attacks you directly again!"

Yusei shrugged as again, the dragon surged forward to attack. In the back of his mind he was aware that the other Dark Signers were livid behind him. He could sense that they were. They didn't want to watch him lose, but they could also tell by what the god was saying and doing through him that it was playing games with the woman. They weren't worried he would lose, but Kiryu especially wasn't happy to watch his boyfriend, who was a complete genius at card games, letting himself lose. His life points fell again and the woman's snarl only intensified when he didn't react.

 **(Yusei: 200 Police: 4000)**

"I end my turn," she growled.

"If you're done playing around," Yusei dramatically sighed.

This time as he pulled the card off the top of his deck he could tell that something was different, and he felt electricity sparking up and down his arm. The god's patience had finally worn thin, and it had everything it needed to make sure that this duel went exactly how it wanted. He could feel the alarm from the other Dark Signers even as his grin grew wider and he flipped the card around to look at it. Even Yusei felt a spark of fear as he saw on the unassuming card a picture of the creature that had been haunting his dreams since it had first appeared to him. His eyes flicked lazily towards the woman even as a new dark note entered his voice.

"This duel's finished," he said with a feral grin, making the woman shudder from the insanity glinting in his eyes again. "First I activate Card Advance from my hand. This allows me to look at the top five cards from my deck and put them back on top in any order I choose."

As he dropped the card onto the field the image appeared on the field, a dragon with cards falling in front of his face. He pulled the top five cards off of his deck, not particularly caring. The god didn't even glance at them, instead just rearranging them in a random order before placing them back down. Done with that, his smirk only grew wider as he saw the woman giving him a confused look as he sent the card to the graveyard.

"Next," he said. "I normal summon Double Coston to the field."

 **(Double Coston Lvl 4 Atk: 1700 Def: 650)**

The zombie type monster quickly appeared to his call, looking like two ghosts surrounded by a green glow and splitting apart in the middle. The two began giggling at the even more confused woman, as if they knew what they were about to be used for. Now the woman just looked annoyed, like she couldn't believe that he was going to be winning the duel with a monster that was obviously weaker than her own. Yusei could already feel terror threatening to rise in him despite the god's grin even before he spoke his next words. It was quickly swamped by the god's glee however and his gaze grew darker as he finally opened his mouth.

"Because of Card Advance," he said with a dark chuckle. "I can now Tribute Summon a monster as well as Normal Summon or set this turn. And because Double Coston is on my field it counts as two tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Dark Monster. I hope you're ready to die, because there are no second chances! I Tribute Double Coston to summon Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca!"

As soon as the words had left his mouth he could sense the utter fear in the other Dark Signers as they realized they were finally going to see one of the Earthbound Immortals summoned and whatever that thing was going to do. Yusei couldn't help but admit that he wasn't really looking forward to it. However it was now far too late for either him or the woman to actually back out of this duel. Yusei held the card up, and the cult members around him began to scream and cry, their souls being sucked into the card.

Yusei could feel the god gathering power through him, and the feral grin on his face only grew. The insane glint in his eyes began to glow brighter than ever and then suddenly there was nothing but an eerie silence as the cult members all fell dead. Yusei felt sick to his stomach somewhere in the back of his mind, realizing that he'd killed those people by summoning this thing. For the first time in a long time he recoiled from the god, attempting to pull away. A lash of pain from the annoyed god quickly stopped him, but it didn't stop the fear in his heart or repulsion at the idea of what he'd just done in this battle.

As soon as the card stopped glowing he slammed it down onto the Duel Disk. Nearly as soon as it had hit, the unearthly cry of the Earthbound Immortal erupted over his head, making the woman look up in fear as she saw the monster appear. Yusei was right, Wiraqocha Rasca was much bigger than he had appeared on his hospital bed. This monstrous creature was easily bigger than most skyscrapers, and its wingspan was large enough to stretch across three city blocks even folded as they were. The pink lines on its body glowed brightly as the sign both above in the skies and on the earth glowed even brighter as the woman stared in horror at it. Her eyes slowly returned to the ground, looking horrified around at the corpses around her.

 **(Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca Lvl 12 Atk: 100 Def: 100)**

"Wh-What?" she gasped. "How? What did you do?"

" _ **Their duty to their gods is fulfilled,**_ " Rasca cackled through Yusei's voice. " _ **Their souls have been absorbed by Wiraqocha Rasca so that he could appear on the field. Rejoice woman, for you will soon be joining them!**_ "

"They were your friends," she gasped, horrified.

" _ **No,**_ " Rasca said, his eyes glinting insanely. " _ **I have no need for such petty things as friendship. Now, Wiraqocha Rasca's effect activates! I send my three face down cards back into my deck. Now three cards are discarded randomly from your hand.**_ " He flicked his hand lazily towards three different cards in her hand, which she sent to her graveyard, looking shocked still. " _ **And for each card discarded by this effect Wiraqocha Rasca gains one thousand attack points!**_ "

The condor screeched as the cards were destroyed, each one making it swell slightly bigger than before and gain attack points. Suddenly the monster had gone from being not very threatening seeming because of its attack points and defense points to being a creature that could absolutely terrify anyone. The woman jumped, seeming to finally realize that she was in trouble. Her eyes widened as she looked down at her hand and her set cards but didn't seem to have an idea. Her face set grimly as she looked up, glaring at Yusei.

 **(Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca Lvl 12 Atk: 3100 Def: 100)**

"I can't forgive you," she snarled. "For killing them! Blizzard Dragon's Effect Activates. Wiraqocha Rasca changes to Defense Position and can't attack or change it to the end of the next turn. I won't allow you to use that monster to attack. I'll destroy that monster and you along with it!"

Rasca started cackling again through Yusei, his eyes gaining a maddened glint that made the woman pale. She was attempting to look brave, but the god could feel her fear pouring off of her. Even the other Dark Signers were growing nervous now (obviously they were used to this boy, not the god that lived in his head). That would soon change though, and he could feel the excitement of his brothers even as the shell that had once been him folded its wings in front of its face as it changed to defense position.

He could feel Yusei shifting nervously, wanting to pull away again and try and stop the god. He did no such thing however, so the god left him be. His fear was only making him stronger after all, and he didn't waste this whole duel making sure he would win for the boy to get cold feet now. Besides, he was far too weak, and the god's talons were in his shoulders far too hard for him to actually be able to pull away. This woman's fight and his Dark Signer's unease, none of it mattered. He was in control from the beginning, as he had always been. It had been a long time since he'd had such a fun time playing with anyone.

" _ **You're only stalling**_ ," he said. " _ **But no matter. I'm patient. I end my turn.**_ "

"You're going down," the woman growled as she drew, again finding a card that didn't help her. She snarled. "This doesn't make sense. Why do none of these cards help? No matter what, nothing I draw can help in any given situation."

" _ **You should have built your deck better,**_ " the god taunted, knowing full and well it wasn't true. He'd been manipulating her drawing since the beginning, giving her spell and trap cards that would never work in the situation.

"Blizzard Dragon attacks your Earthbound Immortal," she snapped back.

This time, the dragon didn't jump forward to attack, just staring at the creature. It should have been an easy win, it should have been destroyed right then and there, only it wasn't. The god felt horror crawling up into the woman's throat even as she attempted to find a logical explanation for it, but she was failing. Even Yusei was surprised, not really understanding what the man had done. Again the god started laughing, unnerving even the watching Dark Signers.

" _ **Fool,**_ " he said. " _ **I've been in control from the beginning of this duel. All of your draws, all of your cards, none of them will work here in the situation at hand. I made sure of that.**_ "

"Why isn't it destroyed," the woman practically shrieked in terror.

" _ **You can't attack an Earthbound Immortal,"**_ the god sneered.

"I-I end my turn," the woman whimpered. Rasca just drew the next card.

" _ **I activate Raigeki from my hand,**_ " the god said simply, dropping it to the field.

Immediately as he did, Blizzard Dragon was struck by lightning and was destroyed, leaving nothing behind on the field. The god smirked at the woman's obvious fear as he looked up again. The shell of the Earthbound Immortal suddenly moved again, stretching its wings back upwards into their usual position and giving out another bone chilling screech. The woman took a step back, her legs shaking as she cast the area a glance around for any form of escape at all.

" _ **I switch Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca back into attack position and end my turn,**_ " the god said. Still shaking, the woman drew again.

"I-I summon Alexandrite Dragon in defense mode," she whimpered.

 **(Alexandrite Dragon Lvl 4 Atk: 2000 Def: 100)**

The dragon that appeared had red eyes and stood on two legs. Its hide glittered with what appeared to be jewels either embedded into it or growing from its scales. Its wings were folded in front of its face and its tiny almost t-rex like arms were folded in front of it. Obviously this was the woman's desperate last form of defense. Even he could see that. The god didn't need his powers to be able to sense the darkness within the woman's heart. All that fear and pain was delicious. She was terrified, and he was going to make her even more so.

"I end my turn," she said quietly.

" _ **Very well then,**_ " he said, drawing a card. It was Earthbound Wave, which would work perfectly. Setting the card, he smirked at the woman again. " _ **Wiraqocha Rasca is a special monster. It doesn't have to attack your monster. Earthbound Immortals can always attack you directly. Wiraqocha Rasca, attack her life points directly!**_ "

"I-I activate my trap, Negate Attack," the woman cried.

" _ **I activate my trap, Earthbound Wave,**_ " Rasca countered quickly.

The condor reared back its body, preparing to dive bomb the woman and bring her life points down. As it began its approach however her card flipped up, revealing a spiraling shield which shot out of the card towards the monster. The creature's descent was slowed a little, but the god only smirked through Yusei's face and activated his own trap. Suddenly the ground seemed to rupture, striking the card and shattering it like glass. The woman looked up with wide eyes as the creature began its descent anew, its talons smashing into the girl hard. She screamed, looking terrified, and shakily got back to her feet as the god's descent finished, destroying a building.

 **(Yusei: 200 Police: 900)**

"I-It's real," the woman said, now bleeding in several places and sounding hysterical. "How is it real?"

" _ **That is the power of the gods,**_ " Rasca taunted. " _ **Earthbound Wave destroys your trap, leaving my Earthbound Immortal free to attack. I hope you're prepared. I only need one more turn to destroy you once and for all. You should feel honored woman. You're the first person to see my true form.**_ "

"Wh-What?" she gasped. "Your true form?"

" _ **You didn't think I was really a human boy, did you?**_ " the god taunted. " _ **No, he's just a human host. With his power I can finally enter this world and see that it is in my grasp again. Aren't you glad you could see the world as it was being created anew? I end my turn.**_ "

The woman looked horrified and like she was ready to puke, which honestly Yusei could identify with. He could feel much the same way. Even though it was now her turn again, her hand hovered over her deck, as if she was trying to think of a way out of this situation, but her mind was completely blank. Slowly she drew her next card and didn't even look at it, as if she knew it was over before it had already begun. She just continued to stare at the god, who was sneering at her through his host's eyes. She just looked stunned and terrified.

"That poor boy," she said quietly. "What are you? What did you do to him?"

" _ **What good would knowing that do for you?**_ " the god taunted. The woman seemed to visibly deflate as she looked up at him again.

"I end my turn," she said quietly.

The god smirked, and he didn't say a word. He just flicked his wrist towards the woman, and this time the Earthbound Immortal screeched loudly and dove again. Its beak snapped shut on the woman, making her scream, then tossed her high into the air. Yusei watched in a grim fascination as the god snatched her out of the air, devouring her and her soul whole. Seeming satisfied, the god released Yusei and let him control his own body again, the chuckles in his head now returning to inside his head where they usually belonged. Yusei shuddered as the barrier fell, enveloping the area in darkness again, and the monster faded away into nothing. Silence fell.

 **(Yusei: 200 Police: 0)**

" _ **I forgot how much fun it is to torture mortals,**_ " the god chuckled to Yusei, and Yusei alone. " _ **You did well for your first battle against another opponent. However, don't expect me to help you all the time. I've got far too much work to do without having to manipulate the duel for you to win. And even if I could or wanted to do it every time you dueled, it wouldn't work against a Signer. Until you get a better deck, you should stay away from that fool Jack Atlas.**_ "

Yusei couldn't find a way to respond, so he just stood there as the god retreated farther into his head again. For a while there was just silence, and then he heard someone walking up behind him. Without saying a word Kiryu reached forward and grabbed Yusei, pulling him close to his chest and just holding him there. Yusei didn't fight him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's torso and burying his face into his chest so he wouldn't have to look around. The guilt he was feeling was suffocating, but there was nothing he could do about it. He'd just killed all those people, and he was going to have to do it again and again.

Who knows how long it would be until the gods fulfilled their mission? How many people were they going to have to murder just for the whims of a god? Quietly, the other Dark Signers approached. Nothing was said, but they didn't have to say anything. They understood what he was feeling, how he was dealing with it, all too well. Finally, Misty seemed to reach forward and brush some of the bangs away from his face, getting Yusei to slowly look up at her. The sad smile on her face didn't seem to do anything for her pretty features.

"I think I'll see what I can do about getting you a better deck," she said quietly, gently, like he was her younger brother and needed comforting.

Yusei just nodded quietly, knowing that either way he was stuck in this world and the crazy mess that made up the lives of the Dark Signers. He buried his nose farther into Kiryu's chest, feeling the boy's arms tighten just a little around him as if to help comfort him. They all knew though that there was no comfort to be had.

* * *

 **So there we are. I've finally finished chapter five. Are you proud of me yet? The next chapter will actually focus on Jack and Crow, who will be having their little reunion. We'll also get to see what Jack's going to do when he finds out that Yusei's been dead for over a year (the same amount of time he's been gone).**

* * *

 **As for controlling the duel, I did that because I decided to make the creatures even more terrifying than they already are. Just think about it, a normal duelist can technically never defeat a Dark Signer. Of course Signers aren't effected by this power, so its not so completely overpowered that they won't be able to defeat them. Also they won't be doing it often. It will happen, every now and then. But the gods just don't really care about humanity enough to put forth the effort of doing it every time.**

* * *

 **That's the last time we'll be seeing that deck. The reason it was in this story was because it was like my Earthbound Immortal Deck, which was built for all seven Earthbound Immortals. The next deck we see will be built specifically for Wiraqocha Rasca. The reason Yusei won that duel? Obviously main character Yugioh powers.**

* * *

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed. Feel free to leave a review below!**


End file.
